Brothers
by TheReasonforYourNightmares
Summary: Chazz sees his brothers doing something to Alexis, how will he react? And what will be the consequences? Eventual ChazzAlexis...
1. Chapter 1 What he saw

Yaaaay! My 2nd Yugioh Gx fanfic. and i got them both in on the same frickin' day. this one is just more language and has adult situation and if you think I should raise it up to M I will okay?

Chapter 1: What he saw.

"Dammit, why the hell do they have to be observing Academy Island Anyway?" 16-year old Chazz Princeton thought to himself as he walked down the Obelisk dorm to his room. "They have no frickin' business here and everyone hates them. And who could blame them for hating those two bastards?" He was talking about his brothers who had come to observe Duel Academy to see if the rumors that some students disappearing were true. (They are) And they are trying to get Duel Academy to close down. "Those damn bastards!" Chazz yelled, his voice echoing through the empty hallway.

"You know it's against the rules to curse Chazz." A voice said behind him, it was Zane Truesdale the best duelist of the 3rd years. "Not to mention what your girlfriend Alexis wouldn't really like it either."

"She's not my frickin' girlfriend!" He yelled his face going red as he looked at him. "Hey, where is she anyway?"

"I thought she'd be in class but she's not." Zane said looking at him worriedly as he stormed down the hall. "You better keep an eye on those brothers of yours. I don't trust them".

"Who does?" Chazz asked jokingly turning around to face him.

"Chazz, this is no joking matter, your brothers might do something to a young girl like that and you do like her don't you?" Zane asked a smile cracking his lips when he saw Chazz blush. "I mean after you beat Slade, Alexis hugged you out of happiness, what if your brothers thought that she was your girl friend? What would they do?"

"I don't know, act like real piss offs." Chazz said after thinking for a while. "They do that all the time anyway."

"Yes but they were looking at her as if they wanted something from her. Like she had something they wanted. I easily recognized it because my father always has that look on her face when he sees a pretty young girl." Zane said looking at Chazz trying to study Chazz's facial expression. It was full of pure horror. Without warning he turned around and sprinted down the hall toward the girl's dorms. "Running in the halls is against school rules too." Zane called after him, watching him running. Soon after he began his search for Alexis by the Slifer dorms.

"Damn, why would they be looking at her like that, I've seen that look once before and that was before they-," he cut off his thoughts not wanting to remember the rest.

-_Flashback-_

_A young girl with brown hair and green eyes was smiling at him. He was watching her and he was in love with her. "Cha-kun," she called as they raced along the road, she couldn't keep up and fell. He went back to help her. When he got to her, his brothers were already there and they had grabbed her. "Cha-kun," she screamed as they took her away. They beat her up and killed her right in front of him._

_-End Flashback-_

That day was six years ago yet he remembered it like it happened the day before. Chazz cursed at himself for remembering it. "Seiushi," her name slipped into his mind and he wanted to punch himself in the face for it.

A scream pierced the air causing Chazz to snap out of thought. He ran toward where it came from. To the side of the girls dorms. He ran there with all his might. What was going to happen? Who just screamed?

"Alexis?" Chazz called, he began breathing faster as he searched around the trees. He came into a small clearing in the forest. There was Alexis pinned to a tree and a figure lurking over her. Chazz jumped behind the nearest tree to hide there. He had immediately recognized the figure to be his older brother Slade. Chazz was furious at first of course, but after seeing how his brothers body was pressed against Alexis's body, he was in full rage.

"Now, now Alexis, don't worry, if you don't struggle and make it hard, I'll make this real quick. If not then, I'll do it longer and harder." He heard Slade cackle into her ear. The look of terror on her face grew and tears formed in her eyes. This was were the line was drawn, before Chazz could control himself he burst out of the bushes and ran toward his brother.

(End chapter.)

Whatcha think. Please R+R.

Preivew "You bastard what the hell are you doing?" He yelled his fist connecting with his brothers face. "Touch her again and I swear I'll rip you to pieces!"


	2. Chapter 2 Reaction

Hi people, thanks for reviewing, the next chapter (3) might be up in a week, so please R+R.

Chapter2: Reaction

Chazz ran toward his brother without thinking. "You bastard what the hell are you doing?" He yelled his fist connecting with his brother's face. "Touch her again and I swear I'll rip you to pieces!" Slade fell down releasing his grip on Alexis, who quickly ran away from him and stood behind Chazz. He looked at her, "Alexis, run now, before Jagger gets here." He said as he looked back at Slade. Problem was; Slade wasn't there. "Oh, crap."

"Chazz, what's going on? Why are they after me?" Alexis asked, shaking behind him. He looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Because, they're my brothers, wanting to hurt every girl I know." He said looking down. 'Every girl I have + had feelings for.' He thought, feeling even worse when a picture of Seiushi came to his mind. (See chapter 1 for details.) 'Alexis looks so much like, except the eyes, Seiushi's were green and hers are brown.' He sighed, then hearing a noise in the bushes, grabbed Alexis by the hand and ran toward the Obelisk dorms.

When they got to the dorms, they separated, much to Chazz's disappointment. (Hey, his brothers could grab her if she was alone.) So she promised to be with her friends for the rest of the day. (He still didn't approve but… he let her go.) Dinner time came and he didn't eat, he was on the computer, hacked into the security system and watching her to make sure his brothers didn't grab her. Downfall was when she went into the showers; he did not dare to watch, even though, disturbingly, there was a camera in there. (He just listened with a speaker and headphones. If he heard a scream, he would have to check it out. How unfortunate for him.)

Good thing there wasn't and when she got out he watched her until she went to bed. Then he checked the time, 12:50. "……OH SHIT!" He yelled, realizing he hadn't done his homework and needed to do it quickly. (Lights out 11:00 pm.)

The next morning,

"Chazz, are you finished?" A voice asked from Chazz's left as his eyes came into focus. He looked toward the figure to see who it was. It was Zane. "Are you finished with your food, your just staring at it?" Chazz looked away, not saying anything. "So what happened with Alexis, is she okay?"

"Because," he said, as Chazz looked at him. "Because Alexis is like a sister to me. As you know, I really don't have a close bond with Syrus, but it's like I've made that up with Alexis." He looked at Chazz, who was giving him a very suspicious look.

"It sounds like you did it with her." He said raising an eyebrow, making Zane look away embarrassed.

"I mean we just have a close bond alright. I'm too old for her and besides, she likes you." He said immediately covering "Oh crap." Chazz was beat red, apparently he likes her as well. (In the series, he does admit it.) "I mean as a friend," Zane lied; he had promised to keep that a secret from Chazz. Chazz looked away, still blushing.

"Alexis Rhodes, please report to Chancellor Shepard's office." Chazz and Zane stood up, looking toward the speaker as if it were Chancellor Shepard itself. They started for his office, meeting Chazz's brothers on the way.

"Why, hello Chazz," Slade said staring at them on there way running to the chancellors office. Chazz stopped and looked at him, hating him so much.

"What did you do to Alexis?" He asked calmly, but you could still here the hatred in his voice. Zane stopped and watched them, hoping it didn't get out of hand. It did. Within two seconds, Chazz literally had his brother pinned against the wall. His muscles were tightened and the look of murder was in his eyes. "Repeat that again," he yelled as he adjusted to punch his brother. Zane grabbed him, his arm around Chazz's neck.

"Chazz, this isn't the way to settle things," he said as Chazz struggled to get out of his grip. Chazz let go of his brother and turned to go to the chancellors' office, shaking in anger. 'Chazz, what's gotten into you?' Zane thought as he watched Chazz walk away, he followed.

"Like we said Chazz, we had plenty of fun with her," Slade said smirking at him, "in fact, she was a real toy." Before anyone could react or Chazz could even think, he found himself on top of Slade, literally punching the crap out of him. (Hey, don't mess with him, he's pissed.) Zane watched, letting him vent. Jagger on the other hand grabbed him around the neck and pulled him off. Slade got up and laughed, "Chazz, you take things too damn literal, but seeing how much you like the bitch, we will do that to he-." He was cut off when a hand connected to his face for a full slap, but it wasn't Chazz. It was Zane.

Chazz stood there gaping at him, "Zane, what the hell?" He said as Zane began to walk away, completely ignoring him. He followed him and they went to the chancellor's office. Once there they needed to talk to Alexis, but…

"I'm sorry boys but she never showed up," Chancellor Shepard said looking at there expressions, afraid to say anything more. They walked out to the Obelisk boys dorms where Chazz completely exploded.

"I SWEAR IF THEY DID ANYTHING TO HER, I SEND THEM TO HELL!" He shouted, not caring who heard, Zane stood away from him and decided to let him vent. "THOSE DAMN STUPID BASTARDS!" Zane sighed; this might last a while if he didn't change the subject, or tweak it a little.

"Um, Chazz lets just look for Alexis, okay," he asked as Chazz was punching the wall, pissed off. Chazz looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "let's look for her, okay?" Zane smirked and they left for the girls dorms, worrying even more about Alexis, she had been missing for the last four hours, so she might be around the girl's dorms. (They hoped.)

From far away they heard a scream, looking toward where it came from, Chazz asked "was that Alexis?" Zane shrugged, "I'm not sure if that was real or not," he said, looking at Chazz. "Should we go check?" Chazz nodded and they ran toward were the scream came from, hoping that they were wrong and if they weren't, then hoping they were not too late on saving Alexis from his brothers.

They came to a helicopter, obviously belonging to Chazz's brothers, and in front of it was Alexis, tied up in ropes, Chazz's brother were around her and looking down at her. "Well Jagger, seems we have a nice catch, what shall we do first?" Slade asked looking at Jagger, who was looking down at Alexis and smirking. Alexis was mortified, not knowing what they were going to do and hoping that whatever it was, they would just do it fast.

"I don't know Slade, what do you suggest?" Jagger smirked, "Actually, maybe we could have some fun, and she looks like a nice toy." Alexis's eyes widened in fear when he said that, Zane had to hold back Chazz and himself from lunging at the two and killing them, Chazz especially. He may look weak but he's strong when he's pissed.

"Well then, let's have some fun," Slade said. This was too much, both boys jump out of the bushes and start running toward the two, and start punching the shit out of these two, (They are both pissed okay, stand clear.) Strangely the two weren't fighting back. Then, Zane was thrown back screaming. (I mean screaming.) Chazz looked at him and saw. Zane was on the ground, gasping for breath, blood gushing out of his stomach and he coughed up blood. Chazz looked at Slade, he was holding a gun and it was pointed at Zane. "Time to finish him off."

(End Chapter)

Did I make them to out of charicter, oh and don't worry, I'm not letting Zane die, he will just take a few more bullets before going unconscious. So don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

I said I would get it in in about a week, but the nect chapter might take some time because, hell I'm out of ideas of what to do and what I should make them say.

* * *

Chazz looked at him and saw. Zane was on the ground, gasping for breath, blood gushing out of his stomach and he coughed up blood. Chazz looked at Slade, he was holding a gun and it was pointed at Zane. "Time to finish him off." 

**Chapter 3: Fight.**

(If any one is a Zane fan, please, go to the next parentheses Sorry don't know how to spell it thing.)

Slade walked over to him and looked down at him. "You think this hurts, you haven't felt anything yet," he lifted a foot and slammed it onto Zane's wound. He then kicked Zane in the side making him yell in pain. Chazz clenched his teeth as he watched, Jagger holding him back. Anger filled him as he watched Slade walk toward Zane and grab a fistful of his hair and pulled him up. "My you have the face… of a little angel. Too bad, I'll have to destroy it". Zane looked at him with anger, Slade got angry. "You, you looking at me like I'm crazy, you think I crossed the line, you think you're better then me". He kicked Zane hard in the stomach, making Zane throw up blood. Slade walked over to him, smiling maniacally.

Both Chazz and Alexis stared in horror as Slade fired five more rounds, four hitting Zane in the limbs and the fifth hitting him in the shoulder, Zane couldn't do anything but scream in pain, Chazz clenched his fists, he never had heard anyone scream like this, he hated it. Chazz stepped forward only to be help back by Jagger, who felt his body shake in anger. Slade walked over to Zane and pointed the gun at him.

(Now Zane fans could start reading.)

Before Slade could fire again, he was thrown back from a kick in the chest, from Chazz. He didn't remember breaking out of Jagger's grip and right now he didn't care. His eyes were burning in hatred as he toured the gun out of Slade hand, so hard he probably broke a few fingers. (No ones complaining.)

Slade then kicked Chazz in the chest not even feeling the pain that Chazz should have inflicted. "You stupid ass, do you honestly think that you can beat me at this, you're more pathetic then we thought." Jagger snickered then looked at Alexis; he needed to find a way to grab her without Chazz noticing. Zane was unconscious. Slade all of a sudden was slammed against the helicopter.

"I suggest you get out of my sight," Chazz said, looking at him, his body shaking in rage, "and I mean now, let Alexis go and leave." His brothers didn't say anything, only began to laugh. "And what exactly is so funny?" Chazz snarled, Alexis gasped, she had never heard Chazz speak in that tone. The expression on his face was killable.

"Chazz… you should damn well what we're capable of," Slade said as he got up. Chazz's facial expression changed to a mixture of anger and complete horror. Then Slade grabbed him off the ground and punched him in the face before he could blink. He landed on the ground, his shirt ripped and his lip was bleeding.

He licked the blood and looked at them, "you've gotten worse," he said, Slade just smirked, ignoring the comment Chazz had said. Chazz then punched Slade in the jaw. "Do you still find this funny?" Chazz asked as Slade got up from being knocked down. Slade only cackled in response.

"You stupid ass, I'll make you regret that," Slade said wiping away blood from his face. "You really think you're getting out of here alive and with your friends, hell ones already dying over there." He glanced at Zane, who was unconscious. Chazz growled at him, but stopped when he saw what Jagger and Alexis were no where in sight. He ran over to where they were, but Slade stopped him by grabbing his jacket and slamming him against the helicopter. He then grabbed the gun which was nearby and pointed it at Chazz. "Well little brother, I should say it was nice knowing you but… it wasn't. So… goodbye".

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Chazz and Zane today, they weren't in class. And neither was Alexis," Jaden Yuki said as he entered the Slifer dorms. Syrus was sitting at the desk doing homework, and Chumley was lying on the bed. They both looked at him when he entered.

"Wow Jay, you actually noticed? I mean, considering you were sleeping the entire time, I didn't think that anyone noticed. Wait my brother isn't in our class, so how did you know Zane wasn't there?" Syrus asked looking curiously at Jaden, who looked guilty.

"Uh… well… you see it's kinda a long story." (Sweat drop.)

"And we have all the time in the world so go ahead, I'm sure you'll think of a nice excuse, after all, you do it perfectly," Syrus said staring at Jaden, waiting for a reaction.

"Okay, I wanted to duel him and that didn't really work out because he was no where to be found, so it stinks-." A scream pierced the air, (this is Zane, not Alexis.) they all looked at each other. "Guys, do you want to check that out?" Jaden asked and they all nodded. They headed to where Zane, Chazz, and Alexis were.

* * *

Everything was silent, Chazz watched as Zane choked his older brother, not being able to move because of the position, and Slade's arm was pressed against his neck, choking him. Chazz dug his nails into his brother's arm, but that didn't work, Slade didn't feel it. With one quick movement, Zane was on the ground and the gun was pointing at him. Before Slade could shoot, Chazz was on top of him punching the hell out of his brother, by punching him in the chest and stomach. Slade only smirked; Chazz grabbed the gun and jumped off of him. He pointed the gun at him and stood there, when out of nowhere a voice said,

"Chazz…"

* * *

I think this is what they call a cliffhanger, right. If you don't like cliffhanger read the following sentence. (Just note it is a spoiler.)

The voice is...

Jaden Yuki, who arrives with Chumley, Syrus and Bastion.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

Chapter 4 is up and I think it's one of the longest I've ever wrote.

* * *

He pointed the gun at him and stood there, when out of nowhere a voice said, 

"Chazz…"

Chapter 4: Truth.

Chazz slowly turned to face wear the voice was coming from, there stood Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley. "Chazz… What did you do?" Jaden said stepping forward toward him. "Chazz… Why?" He was looking at Zane, and then eyed the gun in Chazz's hand. They didn't seem to notice Slade. Chazz seemed taken aback.

"I… I didn't," he let his guard down for a second and the gun was out of his hand and he was on the ground with Slade on top of him and punching him in the face. He was able to get Slade off of him and started fighting back. He punched Slade and kicked him as hard as he could. Slade punched him and kicked him as well.

"Chazz, stop it." Jaden grabbed him around the neck and pulled him away. "What the heck did you do to Zane? Don't tell me you didn't do anything because that gun was in your hand." He was yelling at Chazz.

"I swear I didn't do anything, it was Slade." Chazz said breaking loose of Jaden and pushing him away, then he ran toward Slade. Slade was holding the gun and it was pointing it at Zane.

"Time to finally end him. He's been alive for to long, I think it's time he dies." Slade said when he saw Chazz coming toward him. Chazz stopped when he heard that, not wanting to hurt Zane more. "Say good bye to him," he said pulling the trigger. The gun went off, but Zane wasn't hit, Chazz yelled in pain as the bullet entered his arm, he had grabbed the gun to point it another way and it got aimed at his left hand.

"Chazz!" Jaden yelled, afraid at what he would see next, he heard the gun and Chazz yelling in pain, also what Slade had said, 'so it was Slade who did that to Zane, and I blamed it on Chazz. I feel like such a fool!' Jaden ran to where Chazz was and grabbed Slade around the neck. "Get away from him." He shouted, as Slade punched Chazz in the face. Then in one quick movement, Slade grabbed Jaden off his back and threw him onto the ground. Jaden smirked, his plan was going according to plan. Syrus and Chumley got Zane away and were heading toward the hospital wing to get him help.

Now it was time for Bastion to help out. He grabbed Slade and kicked him out of the way, with a little help from Chazz. "Chazz, are you alright?" He asked, avoiding a punch from Slade.

"I'm fine," Chazz said delivering a kick to Slade, while trying to get his arm to stop bleeding. He still hated the fact that Slade had the gun. In a matter of seconds this whole fight could be over and Slade would be the victor. The gun shot off and Jaden shouted in pain, clutching his leg. "Jaden, are you okay?" Bastion grabbed the gun and pointed it another way, to save his friends and earn them some hope of winning. Slade kicked him back and shot the gun again, hitting Bastion in the shoulder. "Bastion!" Both Chazz and Jaden shouted and they ran over to him, well Jaden dragged himself.

"I'm fine," Bastion said when they reached him. He got up, his hand clutching his shoulder as it bled. Slade grabbed Jaden by the leg, (the one with the bullet.) and pulled him. Jaden yelled in pain as he did. Slade pointed the gun at Jaden's skull and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Nurse Valkerie! Nurse Valkerie!" Syrus's voice was heard as he helped Chumley carry Zane toward the dorms. "Somebody, anybody, please help." Syrus couldn't help but cry. He didn't know what to do and his brother was more dead then alive. A few Ra students heard the boy's cries and ran over to see what was wrong. A few screamed as they saw Zane's limp body. All of them helped the boy's and a lot of them went to fetch the nurse and Chancellor Shepard. For the moment, Zane would stay in the Ra dorms because if they moved him around to much, he would lose a lot more blood.

"Will he be okay?" Chumley asked when they got Zane into a room; he still wasn't in the nurse's office, just a temporary bed before they got him to the nurse's office and to a hospital. "Chum, do you think he'll live through this?"

"I don't know Sy, I honestly don't know, I mean, anything can happen at this point. Zane might not be the only one." Chumley said as they tried to help as much as they could before nurse Valkerie got there. When she did arrive with Chancellor Shepard, both of them cried out in shock. Valkerie quickly got to her duties while Shepard called a hospital on the mainland.

"Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington," Chancellor Shepard said at the end of his call. "Who did this to him, I want you to give me a brief description of him and a name if possible." Syrus and Chumley looked at each other, they didn't know if they should lie or tell the truth.

"It was…"

* * *

Chazz and Bastion stared in horror as Slade pulled the trigger to the gun pointed at Jaden's head. Jaden's eyes closed tightly, but nothing happened. The gun ran out of bullets. "Shit," Slade cursed. Jaden couldn't help it and let out a few laughs only to be kicked in the gut by the older man. "Shut up you little piece of crap" he shouted kicking Jaden in the gut again.

'Alright, time to end this,' Chazz thought, 'This is going too far.' He ran up behind his brother and punched him in the face. Slade grabbed him and punched him in the arm where his injury was. Chazz yelled in pain and kicked him in the face.

"Chazz, stop being a little bitch and listen… you know you are going to lose, so just give up, there is no way to win now." Slade said. Chazz refused to and punched him. Slade grabbed him and smacked him, "I'll make a deal with you, care to listen?"

"Of course not," Chazz said nastily as he began to fight again. "I'm not hearing any more crap from you. It'll be a bunch of lies." He punched Slade in the face and went for a kick. Slade grabbed his leg and held it tightly, trying to crush the bone, it was working. Chazz broke free and drop-kicked him, getting up as soon as he could after. He was breathing heavily and didn't know how long he could go on afterwards.

"Chazz, honestly, this is getting boring. You're to easy to defeat." Slade said, making Chazz growl. They punched each other throughout the forest and came to the cliff. They were by the water edge at this point. "Oh well," With that, he ran toward Chazz and socked him in the stomach, Chazz grabbed him and with the last of his energy pushed him over the edge of the cliff and into the water. Chazz fell onto the ground, and everything went black.

(End Chapter)

* * *

What did you think. Remember Jagger has Alexis still, what do you think should happen? 


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Sorry it took so long to get this up, 1st my mom didn't let me use the computer because I talked back to her. (Always do that, If it wasn't for her, school, eating and sleeping, I'd be on the computer 24/7.) 2nd, I've got a frickin cold and can't stop sneezing. And 3rd I've run out of ideas.

Chapter 5: Awakening.

Zane's eyes opened slowly. Everything was a blur and his whole body ached. He heard voices but they were slurred and not understandable. 'Where am I?' he thought trying to locate where he was by feeling, his eyes were useless at that point. He closed them, but then he felt someone shaking him.

"Zane? Zane, please open your eyes! Don't die big bro!" A voice said, it was Syrus, his little brother.

'Sy…' he thought, he tried to move but couldn't. He couldn't speak; he opened his eyes to look at Syrus. Syrus was looking at him threw tearing eyes.

"Zane," Syrus said putting his head on Zane's chest. "Please be okay." Zane gathered all his strength to lift his hand and stroke Syrus's hair. Syrus looked at him and he (Zane) smiled. Then everything went back and he closed his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chazz opened his eyes, his arm hurt and he couldn't move. He didn't know were he was and he didn't care. "Chazz! Chazz! Chazz, wake up!" He heard a voice yell once he closed his eyes again. He heard feet pounding the ground, getting closer. He felt someone shaking him, calling his name, then black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jaden, we should get him help," Bastion said as he helped Jaden get up. They grabbed Chazz and put him on Bastion's back. They then headed back to the building.

Three hours later, they reached the main building (Jaden had a leg wound and Bastion had a shoulder wound.) They went inside and went to the hospital wing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chazz eyes opened slowly, he was in a room, a familiar room. His arm ached as he sat up. He looked at it to reveal that it was bandaged up. 'What the hell happened?' He thought, trying to get up. He fell down, his body was exhausted. 'Dammit, I'm useless now, I wonder how Zane, Jaden, and Bastion are doing?' he thought as he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 'I hope Alexis is okay.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alexis woke up; she had gone unconscious after Jagger hit her for kicking him. That escape plan failed miserably. "I must admit your boyfriend is good at fighting, but not good enough to get you back." A voice said out of nowhere. She turned around and saw where the voice came from. Out of the shadows stepped Jagger Princeton. She then realized that she was in the abandoned dorms. She looked at Jagger, trying to find a good moment to get away. Roughly he grabbed her pulling off the cloth that was preventing her from speaking.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed trying to kick him with both legs tied together. He could sense the fear in her voice as she screamed even more. "GET AWAY!" He slapped her and let her drop to the ground.

"Shut the hell up you little bitch!" Jagger shouted at her, looking at her from the shadows. He smirked, "don' t worry, I promise to be gentle if you don't resist, if not then it will hurt a lot." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked terrified, he stepped forward toward her, "No, stay back," She tried to back away but that didn't work. The ropes were slowly being cut by a little shard of glass she found on the floor. She wanted to prevent it from getting out of control and she'd end up losing. Not to mention she wanted to get as far away as possible. She got through the first layer of ropes with the little shard of glass and was now working on the second.

"Well Alexis, what does it look like?" He asked grabbing her collar fiercely, she answered with a smack. The ropes were cut and her hand was bleeding. He dropped her in shock and she took the split second chance to run out of the room, yet he closely pursued.

A safe distance away she slowed down, trying to hear if anyone was around her. No one seemed to be so she hurried even more. She was heading out of the forest and into the main building so she could get to the chancellors office. Before she exited the wounds two rough hands grabbed her around the waist and chest and she was pulled into the forest. A scream escaped her lips and she was thrown onto the ground before blacking out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chazz sat up in the bed, he was almost sure he had heard Alexis scream. He got out of the bed and, after falling a few times, ran out the door and into the hallway. He ran past Jaden, who was on crutches, and Bastion, who had a sling. "Chazz, where are you going?" Jaden asked, watching him run. "You really shouldn't be running around."

Chazz stopped and looked at him "not now slacker." He said, then turned around and began to run again.

"Wait, Chazz, Nurse Valkerie said that you should wear a sling." Jaden said, using his crutches to walk over to the older boy. He handed Chazz a piece of cloth.

"Let me help…" Bastion said walking over to him. Together they tied the sling and put Chazz's arm in it. His arm was completely limp.

"I don't need it," Chazz said, but he didn't take it off. He turned around and ran outside and into the woods. Jaden and Bastion followed in the distance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alexis woke up. She didn't remember falling asleep, but apparently she did. She was tied up again. 'No,' she thought, they caught her again. All of a sudden, rough hands grabbed her and pulled her into a sitting position. Then they threw her back down and everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chazz ran as fast as he could, (which wasn't really fast considering he had an aching arm.) He fell down a few times before he reached the forest. He checked almost the entire island before coming to a stop. He heard footprints behind him, he bent down to pick up a jagged rock. While pretending to pant he waited for the footsteps to get closer. When they were right behind him, in one quick movement, he spun around and hit the person in the face with the rock. He had lowered the strength when he saw it was Bastion but it was too late to stop fully.

Bastion fell down and landed a few feet away. He got up slowly and turned around. "Well, what a nice way to say hello, Chazz," He said sarcastically as Chazz dropped the rock. Jaden helped him up.

"What do you want?" Chazz asked, looking at them. "If you want to stop me and tell me to rest, don't bother. You'd be wasting breath. I do what I want and I'm not taking bull from a person who's inferior to-."

Bastion slapped him hard in the face. "You know what Chazz, shut the hell up. We heard about what happened to Alexis because Jagger told us."

It was now Chazz's turn to slap him. "Don't say their names in front of my face ever again. There are a bunch of no good bastards so don't ever say their names in front of me again. And what the hell do you mean Jagger told you?"

"We met in the forest when you were unconscious. He said he had Alexis and something else." Bastion said calmly, getting off the ground.

"What?"

"That he would do something to her if they didn't see you tonight at the abandoned dorms." Jaden said in place of Bastion.

"They…?"

"Yes, Slade and Jagger, your brothers." Bastion said, expecting the huge punch from Chazz.

"I threw that bastard Slade right off the cliff!" Chazz yelled as Bastion stood up. "And I'll do the same thing to Jagger as well!"

"Chazz, Slade is very much alive, just because you threw him off a cliff doesn't mean he's dead!" Bastion said calmly. Chazz looked at him, unbelieving.

"What..?"

Before Jaden or Bastion could say anything, a voice came out of nowhere, saying, "Yes Chazz, I am still very much alive."

Hope you liked it. Is this what you call a cliff hanger, I never can tell. (Trust me I know, I'm stupid.) Oh and if you review, please tell me,

What is bashing, flaming, cliff hangers, and mary sues?

(And I dare to call myself an author of fanfiction. It's sad I know.)


	6. Chapter 6 He is alive

"Chazz, Slade is very much alive, just because you threw him off a cliff doesn't mean he's dead!" Bastion said calmly. Chazz looked at him, unbelieving.

"What..?"

Before Jaden or Bastion could say anything, a voice came out of nowhere, saying, "Yes Chazz, I am still very much alive."

Chapter 6: He is alive.

Chazz turned around slowly to come face to face with Slade. Jaden and Bastion stepped back as he stepped out of the bushes, smirking.

"What the hell are you doing still alive?" Chazz shouted as Slade walked over toward him. With one quick movement, Chazz was on the ground and Slade had his hand wrapped around his throat.

"You honestly think that that's going to rid you of me?" Slade said amused, almost in a laugh. "Don't be so foolish. Chazz, you should know that a little fall like that can't kill me." He slammed his foot into Chazz's stomach, making Chazz choke up blood. Chazz put his hands on Slade's hand as it crushed his throat. His injured arm burst with pain as it moved.

"Well Slade, what are you waiting for? Finish me. Aren't you going to?" Chazz asked, almost whispering. Yet, it was enough for Slade to hear him. Slade pulled him up to his feet and slammed him against a nearby tree.

"Chazz, face it, you are in no position to fight. Don't you think you would have died by now if that was my intention from the start?" Slade asked, smirking.

"Don't know, you're pretty weak." Chazz said, coughing up blood after Slade kicked him in the gut. He looked at his brother. "You're trying your hardest and I haven't gone unconscious during the battle yet. Have I?" Slade threw him onto the ground hard. Chazz got up slowly and turned to face his older brother.

"You're in no position for little jokes Chazz," Slade said pulling out a knife from his jacket. "Now, will you listen, or shall I end you?" He put his hand around Chazz's throat and raised the knife. "Well?" Chazz just smirked. Seconds later Jaden and Bastion had pulled the man off of Chazz and started punching him.

"Jaden," Bastion said. "Go get Chancellor Shepard." Jaden nodded and slowly and, using his crutches headed out toward the academy as fast as he could. Chazz got up wearily, clutching his stomach. Chazz looked up to see that Bastion had hit Slade in the jaw a second time. Slade turned around and plunged the knife into Bastions side. He retracted it and kicked Bastion in the chest. Bastion fell limp after this and collapsed on the ground. Chazz walked toward his brother. In a last-effort attempt, he ran toward Slade and kicked him between the legs.

"You little bitch!" Slade yelled at him before thrusting the knife threw Chazz's Chest. (Right side.) He gasped for breath as the knife went all the way through. Slade grabbed him by the shirt before he fell. "If you survive this Chazz," Slade said, pulling out the knife. "And you still want to save your girlfriend." A smirk broke his lips as he noticed that Chazz wasn't moving. "Meet Jagger and me by the abandoned dorms tonight at midnight." With that, he let the 16-year old boy fall to the ground.

Chazz didn't move after he fell, he just laid there, slowly falling unconscious, his eyes already closed. 'Alexis,' he thought, before coughing up blood, his only sign of life. 'I swear, that I'll save you from them. I promise…. Alexis.' Slades presence had vanished and there was motion in the bushes. He didn't move. Everything darkened and soon, there was all black.

Chancellor Shepard stood over the unconscious boy. Bastion was taken to the Nurses office, soon to be transported onto the mainland along with Chazz. As medical people took away the unconscious boy, Shepard could sense that Chazz wanted to stay at the island. He couldn't let Chazz stay. They would be transported to the mainland the following day, along with Zane. Even though Zane was recovering, he still needed to be checked on to see if the shooting had done any permanent damage.

Five hours later, when Chazz awoke, it was 10:30, he needed to get to the abandoned dorms, he was going. Whether anyone liked it or not. He sat up in the bed he was in. A sharp pain came to his chest when he did. It was then when he noticed that his shirt was off and bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest. His arm was still in the sling.

He remembered what Slade had done and said. He got off the bed and made his way to the door. For some reason, he found it hard to walk. He had grabbed his blood-soaked blazer and put it on. He exited the building and headed toward the abandoned dorms.

He never noticed the figure who watched him leave. The whole time they just had one thing in mind. "What are you doing Chazz?"

What did you think? Oh and sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. (Computer broke down and had to get a new one. The ones I use are expensive.)


	7. Chapter 7 Deal

Hi, sorry but this is a mega short chapter, cout said 500 something words. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: Deal

"Do you think he'll show?" Jagger asked Slade as they waited outside the abandoned dorms. Slade looked around for signs of movement. Nothing.

"Don't know, can't say, but then you saw how hard he was fighting to get her back." Slade said pointing at Alexis, who was tied up on the ground, she was looking the other way. "He was fighting me with all he was, he didn't give a damn about dying and he just wanted to get her back. I don't think he does that for any normal person." Alexis looked at him, her eyes filled with so much hate.

"True enough," Jagger smirked, "Oh well, maybe you did kill him. That would save us the trouble."

"Don't count on it." A voice said from the woods. They turned there attention over to Chazz, who had just emerged from the woods. "Don't think that something so little would keep me down like that."

"Well, there he is Slade." Jagger said as Chazz walked toward them. He grabbed Alexis and swung her over his shoulder. Chazz was in a ten foot range now.

"Give her back…" Chazz said calmly. "Now…" His voice grew more firm and fierce.

"And if we don't?" Jagger challenged back at the younger brother.

"I'll murder you!" Chazz said, looking at Slade. The look of murder was in his eyes.

Jagger smirked, "That look in your eyes, you won't flinch if you were given the choice to, huh Chazz?"

"Damn right!" Chazz said, before running at him, Slade caught him around the arms and pulled the knife out and placed it by Chazz's neck. Chazz quickly turned around and pulling out of the grip; kicked Slade in the stomach. He turned to face Jagger, who pulled out a gun and pointed it at Alexis. Chazz froze; Slade socked him in the jaw. Chazz flew to the side and collided into the fence. He got up slowly. "So, why did you call me here anyway?" He asked, spitting out blood.

Jagger grabbed Alexis. "For one thing Chazz, we want her body." Chazz growled. "And for another thing we want you to die." Chazz stood still as he watched his brother wrapped his arms around Alexis's body, still holding the gun firmly in his hands. Even though he didn't move, Alexis could still see the anger and hate building up in his eyes. "Of course we could compromise."

"What's the deal?" Chazz asked as his fist s clenched. Slade crept behind him and wrapped his arm around Chazz's neck. The boy's expression remained unchanged.

"The deal is, Chazz, that every night until we leave in two weeks, you meet us here and, well, you'll find out." Slade said smirking.

"In exchange?"

"In exchange for your girlfriend's freedom." Jagger said, letting Alexis fall to the ground.

Chazz didn't answer. "Well Chazz, do we have a deal?" Chazz was hating himself with each passing second. But this was the only way to save her.

The next part was what made him want to kill himself, he sighed. "Deal."

(End Chapter)

Okay, please give me some ideas on what they could do to him. (And please keep it to a 'T' level.)


	8. Chapter 8 First Night

Next Chappie, hope you enjoy...

Chazz didn't answer. "Well Chazz, do we have a deal?" Chazz was hating himself with each passing second. But this was the only way to save her.

The next part was what made him want to kill himself, he sighed. "Deal."

Chapter 8: First night…

Slade smirked and tightened his hold on Chazz. "Good," he said as Jagger threw Alexis down. "Chazz, Meet us here tomorrow at midnight. For now we'll give the girl back to you, if you don't show up tomorrow, we do what we want to Alexis and we'll kill every damn person on this island." With that said Slade threw Chazz onto the ground and laughed. "Make sure to come, Chazz." He said in a mocking voice.

After they left, Chazz got up and ran over to Alexis. He untied the ropes and took off the cloth. As soon as she was free, she had turned around and wrapped her arms around his body in a tight embrace. His wounds tour at him but he ignored the pain.

Once she saw the bandages, she let go of him. "Chazz, is Zane okay?" She asked. Chazz couldn't blame her for being worried; she had seen the whole thing. She didn't see what had happened to Jaden and Bastion, and Chazz thought that it might have been better that she didn't know for now.

"The nurse said he'll be okay… He was unconscious for a while but he woke up." Chazz said and she smiled. He wanted to do the same but didn't. "Lets get back, everyone is worried abut you." He said standing up. He stumbled and she caught him, but they both fell down and landed in an awkward position. Chazz landed on top of her and there faces were inches away. They both turned beat red, Chazz got off her. "Sorry," he said, still red. She grabbed his hand and they walked toward the Academy.

Chazz had stayed in the hospital room all day, (Much to his disliking, everyone made him.) The bullet wound was healing, along with his chest wound. The nurse told, actually she didn't tell him, she ordered him to stay in bed. He ain't going to listen.

It was ten o'clock and the hallways were quiet. Chazz got out of the bed and crept down the hallway. Once outside, he ran in a sprint into the woods and toward the abandoned dorms, unaware of the figure watching him from a distance.

"Chazz…"

Chazz reached the abandoned dorms at 11:50; his brothers were waiting for him. "Alright, I came like you wanted. What is it that I agreed to?" He asked Slade who was watching him. He stared back.

"A beating for you until we feel like stopping." Jagger said for his brother. Chazz stared at him, not surprised. "And you can't defend yourself or fight back. You don't listen to these rules; well you heard what Slade said last night right?

"Well duh," Chazz said, not taking his eyes off him. "That's how I'm here. He said to be here at midnight."

"If you were still alive, which, sadly, you are." Slade said, behind him. Chazz sprung back away from them keeping them both in his sights. "Well then, I guess you still don't understand Chazz," he smirked.

"Of course I understand, I just don't trust you." Chazz said, still staring at the both of them. "So if that is what you're going to do, then get it over with already."

"Fine, as you wish." Chazz felt a fist slam into his face, he flew back and, after doing a little flip in the air, landed on his feet. He looked up at Jagger, who had hit him, Slade wasn't in sight. All of a sudden something hit him in the back of the head. He fell forward onto the ground. He got up and was punched in the face throwing him onto the ground, where he felt a heavy pounding on his back. He coughed up blood as his brothers kept stomping on his back.

After what seemed like hours of beatings and torture, they stopped, the sun was rising up over the tree's. Jagger looked at Slade, then down at there half dead brother. "Slade, I believe that is enough for now, Chazz, if you hear me, be back here tonight at midnight." With that they left. Chazz didn't move, his body was too weak to.

He heard something moving in the bushes but didn't care. He heard a figure lean toward him, trying to help him up… He opened his eyes to see Alexis. "Alexis?" He said, weakly, the girl helped into a sit up position, helping him breath better then he was before.

"Chazz, I'm sorry," She said to him. He then realized that she was crying. "This is my fault."

"No, it isn't Alexis it's mine, I have to have feelings and my brothers have to notice them, it's my fault, they wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you…" Chazz said, looking at her, 'If I didn't love you…' he thought, as he struggled to get up.

Alexis knew what he meant, she leaned down toward him and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9 Back to life

Sorry that it took so long to get this posted, this in my oppinion is a long chapter which took me a while to type up. But it was worthwhile in the end because I finally get to post it...

Note to people: The title of the chapter has nothing to do with the contents so enjoy

Chapter 9: Back to life...

Chazz was speechless.

He, for one couldn't say anything and even if he could, what would he say. It was the moments as there lips touched; he knew that his heart had skipped a beat. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and he knew that his face was going beet red. He let his eyes close and he let his arms wrap around her thin fragile body. It seemed like forever until she broke it and fell back. She seemed to realize what she had done and began to blush furiously.

"I'm sorry," she said, she didn't know why she was apologizing, she just kissed him… Alexis' face turned beat red once again. She didn't know why she did it. 'Why did I kiss Chazz, I mean we are friends, right?' She thought, it was so confusing, she really liked Chazz, but did Chazz have the same feelings for her. After all she was causing him so much pain.

"Let's get back to the academy, all right?" Chazz said, getting up slowly, he staggered and fell toward Alexis. She grabbed him before falling backwards. He landed on top of her and there faces were inches away. They both began to blush furiously. Chazz got off of her, stuttering a quick "sorry" then turned toward the academy, after helping her stand up. Alexis put his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk toward the academy.

"Well ain't this a cozy picture to see?" A voice said behind him. The two teenagers knew who it was without having to turn around.

"What do you want Slade?" Chazz asked silently, it was not a good position to be in for his point of view, he could hardly move and it took too much energy to talk at the moment. All he wanted to do was to collapse onto a soft bed and rest without worry, but it was sure going to be along time before that was to happen. Chazz sighed heavily and faced his brothers. It surprised him and not in a good way, just turning around and looking at his brothers and he was already out of breath.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Chazz asked his brother knew that they had better not come into the daylight or security (Who had been given the orders) was to arrest them. Then again, this was a forest…

"What do you expect?" Slade said, he was amused, it was so predictable. Chazz said nothing and stared at the forest ground, hell, he knew the answer. He smirked; hell probably feels so much like this.

The boy turned around and faced the older man. He face remained unchanged. Alexis stayed behind him, his smirked disappeared. "We made a deal, remember? You are not to touch Alexis." Chazz said silently, hell **did** feel like this.

"Now, now Slade we won't try anything too rash," Jagger spoke behind him, Chazz looked at him.

'Scratch all the previous thoughts, this **is** hell'.

"Are you going to keep your deal or not?" Chazz asked it was almost like an order for them to keep it. He didn't want to fight at the moment since he was still injured from the night's brutal beatings. Yet, he was being given no choice in the process; he was going to have to fight.

"We're thinking about it, I need to say, what would be more enjoyable, beating the shit out of you, or having fun with your little girlfriend?" Slade said, the amusement in his voice was easily noticed. Not to mention, his question seemed more of a one-sided statement. Chazz wasn't happy with the side it was leaning toward. He grabbed Alexis' hand for no reason, he wasn't going to run away, so why?

"So, are you going to pick which one, or you going to leave me in suspense?" Chazz asked, stretching the suspense and adding a somewhat sarcastic tinge to it, yet Slade and Jagger just seemed to have no change in emotion. In fact, Chazz could have sworn it just made them even more excited. Well excited wasn't the word for it, more like psyched up or whatever that meant. "Well." It was really annoying; they just didn't say a thing, though Chazz knew that they were laughing hysterically inside. 'Screw that, hysterically actually make them sound human, which they are definitely not. It's more like psychotically'.

"Oh well, we'll leave you in your so-called suspense, and you'll be more then shocked at the outcome." Jagger informed Chazz, making the line sound so ironic. Chazz looked at him, trying to figure what he meant.

"Oh the irony." A sarcastic remark by Chazz. Jagger seemed to only smirk.

"Now Chazz, sarcasm won't get you out of this mess." He told the younger boy, who just edged towards the forest, if he could get over there with Alexis and hide in the bushes for a few minutes and they just might be safe. His brothers obviously saw that he was backing away from them, slowly pushing Alexis back. He wasn't far enough away though.

"Chazz, don't think you are going to be running away like this right when we are having a conversation." Slade said, Chazz cursed under his breath. They caught him. Maybe he could get away at this distance, but it wouldn't work if he was careless. If he was careless then it would be all over.

Jagger stepped forward toward them. Chazz grabbed Alexis' hand and stepped back about two feet. The sudden movement caused a ripping sensation to erupt in Chazz's chest.

"Ngh…"

"Chazz!!" Alexis cried, as the boy clutched the wound, blood dripped down his hand. He still had a grip on her hand. This little scene made Slade and Jagger lower there guard. Would he really try to escape with blood seeping threw his shirt?

It was now he had to move.

In one quick movement, he was carrying Alexis in his arms and running threw the forest as fast as he could carry her. His arm gave huge ache, like it was ripping a part, but he did his best to ignore it. After all he needed to get as far away as possible, and he was tiring quickly.

Footsteps behind him told that Slade and Jagger were pursuing him carefully. Chazz ran even faster then his body would let him. He approached a ledge and jumped underneath it quickly. Alexis held onto him gently and he placed her down and collapsed down next to her. Here they were under a ledge in the middle of no where basically. What an anti-climatic turn of events. At least the ground under the ledge was smooth and not rocky.

Chazz grabbed his arm; it was aching murderously, like a knife was stabbing at it for fun. But it didn't seem to faze the boy. He sighed deeply and tried to get up, falling back after stumbling. 'Well,' he thought, 'At least we lost Jagger and Slade.' He laid at that spot and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Chazz, if you're tired, you should get some rest." Alexis said Chazz shook his head; it would be too risky if they fell asleep. If they were asleep and his brothers found them, they would be, at that point, about defenseless. Then… he shook the thought out of his mind. No matter what he wouldn't let that happen.

The cost was clear… so was it safe to try to get out now? No, just a few more minutes, if he waited a few more minutes then it would be safe. It was about twenty minutes later when he felt Alexis lying down next to him, resting her head against him. His face flushed as he felt her body lean against his. He looked at her, wondering if she was cold or something. She lay there, sleeping.

"…"

There was nothing to say, she slept silently against him, as if all of this crap wasn't happening. Chazz smirked; he was starting to envy her, at how she could sleep so peacefully like nothing was going on.

'It was stupid', he was lying down next to her, his hand wrapping around hers. 'Hiding like this is getting us nowhere'. A smirk appeared on his face, they were trapped. There was no place to go if his brothers were only going to catch them. 'There's nowhere to go, they know where we are.' He was laughing; it finally caught up to him. "Are you just going to keep standing there, or are you going to came out?" He lifted his head and looked toward the trees. "Slade, Jagger, I'm talking to you."

"Well, you don't seem as stupid as you sound Chazz." Slade emerged from the trees that were to the right of the ledge. Jagger emerged from the trees on the opposite side. Chazz knew it, they had been watching the whole time.

Slade walked up to him, his gun in plain sight, reflecting in the sunlight. Chazz was guessing that the time was about nine at the moment. A sigh escaped his lips. This wasn't going to go down as easily as he was hoping it was going to. Then again, it never went the way that he wanted.

The gun point rested against Chazz's forehead, he stared straight at it with fearless eyes. "You don't seem to be afraid, any reason why?" Slade asked the boy.

"I've seen that thing and experienced the pain it brings once already, so it doesn't seem to faze me now," Chazz said quietly. Alexis was still sleeping next to him. Chazz stood up slowly, the gun still pressed against his forehead. Jagger stepped toward the sleeping girl. "Leave Alexis alone," it was a command more then anything.

Jagger stopped and smirked at how superior his brother tried to be. There was no contest in the brothers about supremacy. They wanted world domination, Chazz stopped them and foiled their plans, yet he still never told anyone that he used to be apart of it.

"We can do both, can't we?" Slade said, the question confused Chazz for a split second, then he realized what it was, the answer. "Remember this Chazz, we're older, much more powerful, and we could have you dead in a second if we felt like it. Why don't you understand that Chazz, no matter what you do, you can't stop us? We can do whatever we want to your girlfriend and you can't do anything it. Maybe you'll even join us in it."

"NO," Chazz said slapping the gun out of Slade's hand quickly, he picked Alexis up and held her bridal style while running off; he was never going to do something so inhumane. Why would they even suggest something like that???

Two hours later Chazz sat near a lake washing his arm. The wound on it appeared to reopen once again, not to mention he had plenty of other wounds to wash. Alexis had woken up and offered to help which he was thankful for, but declined. She instead kept an eye out for Chazz's brothers a few feet away.

When he finished, they stood and began walking back to the academy. The sky was near dark and they were still walking in the woods. Chazz knew that he needed to get to the abandoned dorms soon, but if his brothers were not going to keep the agreement they made, neither would he. It was risky but at the same time worthless if they weren't going to keep their side of the deal.

It was a lot of crap for him to handle on his own. There was a low humming up in the sky. A light scanned the forest from the sky. It shined down on the two and stuck on their position. It was a helicopter. Chazz guarded his eyes with a bloody sleeve as he tried to see who was in it. He could just about make out the letters "D" and "A" on the side.

Duel Academy.

He sighed as he saw it, but then tensed; this could have been a trap. Alexis noticed his anxiety. "Are you okay Chazz?" She asked, it was the first time they spoke to each other in hours, mainly because they were saving energy for the long trek but mostly because Chazz wasn't in the talking mood.

It was that moment the at least twenty security guards came into sight along the path that they were taking. They all surrounded the two students.

"Damn."

Chazz woke up suddenly, It was morning... 'What?' he thought at first but then remembering, the security guards had taken him to his room and were guarding him and Alexis. Was the voice he heard a dream… No it wasn't, he was sure he heard that voice right when the security guards surrounded him. The tall thin brunette crawled out of bed and entered the bathroom. Ten minutes later as he exited the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror, hardly recognizing who was staring back at him.

His hair was down and he didn't feel like putting it up in that crazy style that he always did. His skin was pale, paler then anything he could describe. It was like a ghost's. He sighed and looked at his hands; it was like they were shaking. Chazz exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom. He grabbed his uniform and put it on emptily. This day was bound to be a drag.

-Later on-

"Chazz, you look awful, haven't you gotten any sleep?" A cheerful as ever Jaden asked him, after shaking him awake. Like a robot, Chazz slapped him away and returned to trying to get some sleep. "Whoa, you're acting like me on most days." His voice was so cheerful, and Chazz was feeling a tinge of anger in his chest, or was it jealousy? He stood up silently and walked swiftly out of the classroom, ignoring all the quiet stares that followed him leaving a puzzled Jaden. "Did I say something bad?" He asked curiously to Chumley, Syrus and Bastion.

((Note, they healed enough to be in class again, Zane however is still recovering.))

Chazz ran down the hallway and outside the building, why the hell did he come to class today? What the hell possessed him to? He entered the dorms and went to his room, collapsing on the bed.

"Comfortable?"

His eyes shot open, who just said that? He looked toward the doorway to see Slade staring at him; he jumped out of bed quickly, not lowering his guard.

"I'm not here to do anything bad Chazz; I'm here to just tell you, you have broken the deal, by not showing up last night, it tells me that you don't care what happens to Alexis." Slade informed him as he stepped toward Chazz.

"And a lot of shit that is!!!" Chazz yelled at the brother.

Slade pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Chazz

"Ah well, Jagger is taking care of things over there while I take care of you, this is the end Chazz."

-Girls dorms-

Alexis jolted out of bed, why was it now and today that she had to wake up late? She quickly ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. About five minutes later she got out and wrapped a towel around her bare body. She went into her room to grab her uniform and get dressed.

It was out of nowhere; a hand reached onto the towel and gave a persistent tug, a voice followed it.

"You won't be needing this, not for what I'm planning to do to you."

((End Chapter))

What'dya think??? What do you think should happen now??? I'm for one am completely lost, but I will get the next chapter up as quickley as possible.


	10. Chapter 10 Attempt

Sorry it has taken me such a loooong time to update, I was grounded, then the whole thing with the Fanfiction not uploading these things, then the internet being... well... dead

Chapter 10; Attempt.

There was nothing to say, nothing to say that would help, nothing to do that would prevent the events from happening.

It was the ultimate trap.

Chazz stared at Slade, there had been silence since Slade said his threat. The gun pointed as Chazz's chest as he stared blankly at the floor.

Now they had out-smarted him, he cursed at himself for being so stupid, the whole thing was hopeless. There was no way out.

"So… what then, you're going to let Jagger have all the fun?" Chazz asked, it disgusted him that he would have to mention it as fun. But his brothers found it that way. Slade smirked.

"Would you want to join us?" Slade asked, Chazz clenched his teeth.

"Hell no!!" Chazz shouted throwing the nearest object to him towards his brother.

With his luck it happened to be a lamp.

Slade dodged it and Chazz ran toward him, trying to hit him. Slade dodged easily and punched his brother in the gut. He grabbed Chazz's hair and threw him towards the wall.

Chazz hit it hard but got up quickly, this was going to take longer then he was aiming for. His eyes focused suddenly on the night table.

Should he?

No, he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

Flashback; Begin.

"What did you want to see me about Chancellor Shepard?" Chazz asked, he had just entered the Chancellor's office.

"Ah, there you are Chazz, I have something for you," The Chancellor said, taking a bundle out of his desk.

Chazz stepped back as he saw it.

Chancellor Shepard held it out in his hand. "It's yours now Chazz."

Chazz's eyes widened as he saw the object resting in the chancellors hand.

"Chancellor Shepard, you can't possibly expect me to use that!!"

"I know that, but you know that it might be the only way to defeat your brothers."

Chazz looked down.

"Yeah, but, I-." Chazz cut off. It was the only way.

He had to do it.

For Alexis.

"Yes sir," he said and slowly took the object from Chancellor Shepard's hand.

It was the only way.

Flashback; end

It was the only way, as much as Chazz didn't want to admit.

Why was he taking pity on his brothers?

It was a taste of there own medicine.

He just didn't have the heart and he couldn't.

But his mind was made up.

He had to.

And he was.

* * *

Alexis turned around quickly, the intruder still held her. She didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was.

She already knew.

There stood Jagger Princeston. Right behind her, still having a tight grip on her body.

This was the perfect trap.

After now, they didn't have to go through the trouble of undressing her.

Alexis opened her mouth to scream but Jagger covered it before she could inhale.

She didn't know what to do…

There _was_ nothing to do…

Alexis twisted away from Jagger's grip and ran.

Where was there to run?

Nowhere.

Her door was locked and when she reached it, it wouldn't open. She fumbled around with the lock and before she could undo it, she was thrown onto the bed.

"No, stop!" Was all she could think to say at that moment. What else could there be to say. She couldn't say 'Help', there was no one around to hear her.

Was this the end of this struggle?

Where Chazz's brothers really going to prevail?

"No…" She kicked at the older Princeston brother.

She had to fight back, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

Jagger seemed to pay no attention to her kicks. "Now," he said seductively.

He lowered his head so his lips met her ear. "Heh, let's see how… untouched you are."

If there were any doubts about his intentions, they vanished now.

With a flick of his wrist, the towel that had been covering her was torn off and thrown onto the floor. Now she laid on the bed, naked, with Jagger Princeston on top of her.

A smile broke out onto his lips as he removed his belt. He tied he hands together with it and tied the belt against the bed frame.

Then Jagger stopped. His sadistic smile remained. "Now to wait for Slade."

* * *

Slade grabbed Chazz from behind and threw him onto the floor.

Chazz got up quickly and landed a punch to Slade's jaw.

The older brother got up and looked at Chazz.

He was sitting on his bed by the night table.

Slade pulled out his handgun and slowly aimed at Chazz's head.

In a flash, without even looking at his brother, Chazz's hand rose up and aimed toward Slade.

He wasn't in striking distance, Slade noticed.

So what was he doing?

That's when the older Princeton brother noticed the shiny black metal object in his younger brother's hand.

That's right, Chazz Princeton had a gun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. 


	11. Chapter 11 Struggle

Yeah, i increased the thing to "M" Big whooping deal, Now don't think I wasn't doing anything during that time period, I was working on both Chapters 10 and 11, so ha.

Previously;

That's right, Chazz Princeton had a gun.

Chapter 11; Struggle

A strange sadistic smirk appeared on Slade's lips.

"Your willing to go this far?" Slade remarked, "How… out of character."

"You threatened to kill me, so this would be considered self-defense." Chazz's voice was emotionless. He still didn't make eye contact.

Hell, he didn't even turn around when he first pointed the gun at Slade.

"Yes, but are you willing to go _that _far? Pointing a gun at someone doesn't mean you are going to shoot it. What's to tell me that it's loaded?" Slade said, his mind games had no effect on his little brother.

Chazz stood up slowly, turning his body toward his brother; emotionlessly he pointed it toward the window and without hesitation fired a single round.

The bullet shattered the window, making the glass litter the small balcony that was located outside it.

"Is that proof enough?"

Slade's smirk widened. Chazz was going to fight with his all.

His brother was so naïve.

Chazz returned his aim toward Slade.

Slade didn't say anything, but he still had his sadistic smirk on.

"Now what?" Slade asked.

"Now you get out of my way." Chazz ordered. Yeah, he just ordered his big brother.

Of course, that didn't mean that the older brother was going to listen.

"You are going to have to try harder then that." He told his little brother. "Or are you forgetting that I have a gun myself?"

"I don't care."

"Good."

* * *

"Chancellor Shepard!!" A voice called as the owner ran down the corridor and into the chancellor's office. 

"What is it, officer Rouge?" The Chancellor asked as he saw the armed DA security guard entered the room.

"I came to inform you that a gunshot was heard from the Obelisk boy's dorms. Permission to enter?"

"Permission granted."

"Thank you sir."

The guard ran out of the office after a short bow.

* * *

"Move." 

"Not going to happen, I still have to finish you."

"Not a chance."

The duel raged on.

"Jaden… Zane, you have to recover properly, this won't help." Syrus yelled as he entered the room. "Putting strain on yourselves by dueling won't help!!"

The two boys looked at him.

"Don't worry Syrus, we're fine." Jaden said, turning toward the blue haired boy.

Unknowingly, he put his weight on his bad right leg and fell onto the ground.

"Jaden!!!"

"I'm okay," The brunette said, slowly getting up and adjusting the weight he was putting on his legs. He looked at Zane. "All right, lets continue-."

The bell rang, signifying that lunch was over and it was time to get back to class.

"Ah, man." Jaden whined. "And I was winning…"

"We'll have a rematch later Jaden." Zane assured him as he withdrew all the cards in his duel disk and returned them to his deck. "We should head back to-, "

He cut off, a soft, echoing sound that all the boys heard drew there attention. It sounded like… a gunshot.

"Syrus," Zane called, turning toward his younger brother. "Inform the DA security and Chancellor Shepard. I'm going to check that out." Before either boy could respond, he turned and headed toward the sounds origin.

"Wait, Zane." Jaden began, "I'm coming too!!" He followed the older boy into the woods and towards the Obelisk boy's dorm.

* * *

"…" 

The silence was eerie.

The two bothers stared at each other. Neither said a word.

"_I'm wasting too much time." _Chazz thought. It had already been fifteen minutes since this had started.

Who knew what had happened to Alexis by now?

Chazz charged, he dodged the bullet path of the gun and ran out the door, slamming it shut and locking it with his key from the outside. He sprinted outside and towards the girl's dorms.

He wasn't aware if Slade was following him or not.

All he could think of right now was Alexis.

At that moment, he was praying to every God he could think of that nothing happened to her.

He knew Jagger was in the building, he just didn't know if he found Alexis.

If he did, what would he do?

The thought made him run even faster, putting all his energy into running.

In less then ten minutes, he was there.

He automatically ran in, Alexis's room number in his mind.

"_Number 205, west wing, 205 west wing."_

He ran into the wing and up the stairs. Her room was at the end of the hall. He ran over and grabbed the door knob, turning it open and bursting inside.

"ALEXIS!!"

* * *

The suspence, oh well, please read and review... Heh 


	12. Chapter 12 Fire

HA, I was working on chapter 12 as well.

Previously:

He ran into the wing and up the stairs. Her room was at the end of the hall. He ran over and grabbed the door knob, turning it open and bursting inside.

"ALEXIS!!"

Chapter 12; Fire.

The door burst open in Alexis's room.

"I'm here."

Jagger turned, a strange smirk on his face.

"Finally, you're here…" There was a prolonged pause, Alexis tried to struggle. Now that Jagger's attention was turned away from her, she tried to move, but she couldn't. Jagger finally finished his sentence.

"Slade…"

Alexis gasped. Slade entered the room, locking the door behind him.

"So, did you finish him?"

"No, the little bitch got away."

A chill traveled up Alexis's spine as Jagger got off of her and Slade got on top of her.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Slade was a lot more dangerous then Jagger. Now a question came into her mind.

What were they going to do after they were done with her? She knew without a doubt they had rape on their minds. But after they do that, what would they do to her?

She remembered back to when she was a little girl, when she heard the stories about teenage girls getting stalked by bad guys, then raped and killed by them.

Was that going to happen to her? They were capable of doing that. It's not like they had never pointed a gun at her.

Alexis kicked at Slade as he tried to pry open her legs.

"NO…NO…NO…" Was all she could scream.

"You're just making this harder on yourself."

To Alexis's horror, Slades belt was off and Jagger pinned down her legs. Then Slade's pants were down and her nightmare began.

* * *

"ALEXIS!!!" Chazz shouted, the door opened easily, but the room was empty.

"SHIT!!!" Was all the 16-year old could say, "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!" He cursed it falling to his knees.

She had to be around here somewhere.

"Come on dammit!! SHOW YOURSELVES YOU BASTARDS!!"

Nothing responded.

There had to be a reason why she wasn't in hr room.

Maybe she went to class?

NO, he would've met her on the path to the dorm.

Maybe she had her room changed?

That had to be it.

Chazz remembered that two armed DA guards were assigned to guard her.

The memory relieved him, giving him a false sense of security for a few seconds, then he realized that Slade and Jagger were armed as well.

With that, he ran through the rest of the building, searching for the two guards.

He found them, but no the way he wanted.

* * *

"Hey Zane, wait up!!" A thin young male brunette yelled at the older boy he was chasing.

"I said for you to go with Syrus." The Obelisk senior told him.

"Are you kidding? I want to come to, I want to get in on the action."

"Jaden, this isn't a duel. This could get extremely dangerous."

The Slifer freshman just grinned.

"But Chazz and Alexis are my friends too."

Zane sighed, Jaden was clueless, but he still held respect for the slacker, especially after what he just said.

Maybe Jaden was having a smart moment.

"Fine, but be careful, we both know what Slade and Jagger can do."

The Slifer grinned and eagerly followed.

After a few minutes, they reached the Obelisk dorms.

"Hey Zane, where is Chazz's room?"

"South wing, room 209." Zane replied.

They arrived in the wing and found his room, the door was opened.

They ran in, a shattered window being the first thing they saw.

Then they saw the broken lamp and crumpled bed covers, obvious signs of a struggle.

"Are we too late?" Jaden asked. Zane didn't answer.

"_Chazz,_" he thought, "_Where are you?_"

* * *

Chazz stood in the North wing, second floor hallway.

In front of him was a sight. The two DA guards were lying against the wall. Both shot in the chest and head.

Both dead.

Chazz just stared at them, like he was in some sort of trance.

"…" He didn't know what to do, he wanted to scream, but that didn't work.

"_I swear; that I'll save you from them. I promise…. Alexis." _His promise came back into his mind, the words he said on the second week of this nightmare. (Note, this is the Monday of week four.)

Chazz jumped over the dead guards and placed his hand on the doorknob to the room, twisting it.

It was locked.

He backed up a few feet and ran toward the door, slamming against it.

It didn't budge.

He repeated it. A fourth time, a fifth time, sixth time. Seventh.

The door didn't move.

He did it a tenth time and stopped, exhausted.

Now he focused on the door hinges, if he got those things out of the door, could he kick it open? Eh, worth a shot.

He immediately began working on the hinges, trying to unscrew the middle part.

At the moment, he thought Chancellor Shepard was a genius. Damn, he hated the rule at first, but now he couldn't love it more. The rule was that all the doors in the dorm rooms (Minus the bathrooms.) Were to have the hinges facing the outside part.

He finally got the bottom off, then the top, when that was off, he backed up and ran into the door, knocking it down.

The first thing he saw was a naked Alexis bounded to a bed frame with a partially undressed Slade on top of her.

Rage was his first reaction. He tackled Slade off of her, and right off the bed.

Jagger scowled, their little brother was getting in the way of things. Again.

Slade pulled up his pants, he wasn't done, but now that Chazz was here, he could tell the boy what he did. Yet, maybe he could wait for Alexis to tell him. He looked at his little brother who was untying Alexis's hands from the bed frame.

"Getting in the way again, eh Chazz? I guess I can say that I am not surprised." He grabbed Chazz from behind. Chazz spun out of his grasp and slammed a fist into Slade's face.

He grabbed Alexis, putting his jacket over her, and pulled her toward the door.

He stopped; Jagger stood there, his gun pointed at Chazz.

Chazz froze, placing Alexis behind him.

They were backed into a corner.

"Get away!!" Chazz ordered, but they didn't.

Of course not, they were older and far stronger then him.

He would lose.

Chazz reached for his weapon, this might lead to a gunfight.

If that was the case, he needed to get Alexis out of there before that started. He looked out the balcony window to see if there was a tree he could possibly grab.

He felt uncomfortable with jumping down, but if worse comes to worse, he would.

Problem with the balcony plan, he had to get past Slade first.

This was so difficult.

Slade and Jagger both had guns. Of course, Slade had a knife as well. Chazz couldn't forget that.

That thing had hurt like hell and almost ended his life.

He sighed, he had to put a plan into motion.

Slade knew that he had a gun, but Jagger didn't, unless Slade told him. But this may come to his advantage.

That was when Jagger lunged at him, grabbing his hair.

Chazz did the first thing that came to mind, he kicked Jagger, sending him to the left, leaving the door open for the two to run.

Chazz took the chance and, grabbing Alexis, shot toward the door.

* * *

What do you think, please review. 


	13. Chapter 13 Luck?

Sorry this took longer then I hoped to update, I was in Maine for the last week and before then I wasn't finished, not to mention I'm stuck in camp from 7am to 6pm everyday so it might take longer.

But don't worry, I immediately started Chapter 14 after I finished this in Maine...

So it might be up in a few days...

Might...

* * *

Chazz took the chance and, grabbing Alexis's hand, shot toward the door. 

Chapter 13; Luck?

Something stopped him though, he felt Alexis jerk back out of his grip. He turned around, seeing Slade holding her, covering her mouth.

Slade's gun was pointed at him.

He froze, "dammit."

Now what to do?

'This sucks,' Chazz thought, now if Chazz moved, they'd kill him,-he didn't really care about that-, but then, after that, they'd get to have their way with Alexis.

Chazz growled at the thought, he wasn't going to let that happen, he wasn't going to let his brothers have their way.

He looked at Jagger, whose gun was pointed at him, great.

'This sucks.' That thought again, it fit for the current scenario. There was nothing he could do, for now.

He decided to make a move. Swiftly, he kicked Jagger in the stomach and pried the gun from his hands.

Now having two, he pointed one at each brother. "Let her go!!!" He ordered Slade.

Slade did something unexpected; he pointed the barrel at Alexis's forehead, a shot, if made, that would surely be fatal. H-he, Slade didn't care if Alexis died, but why?

"_Put them down_," he motioned for the guns in Chazz's hands.

Chazz growled, but gave in and silently set the two weapons onto the floor.

Jagger made his move, within seconds, Chazz was kicked away and the guns were in Jagger's hands.

Without hesitation, Jagger aimed at Chazz and pulled the trigger. Chazz wasn't sure if it was bad accuracy, fate, or just blind luck, but the shot missed. Jagger shot again, and by another amazing stroke of luck, the gun jammed.

Why was lady luck on Chazz's side today? No complaints, but it was still odd. Chazz looked at Slade, his firearm still pointed at Alexis. Chazz wanted to grab the guns from Jagger, but then would Slade shoot her?

This was such a difficult choice on what to do. Quickly thinking of a plan, he grabbed Jagger's gun, the one that didn't jam and pointed it at Slade.

He saw Slade tense, but he had something different in mind then shooting.

Damn, did he need to get rid of the soft side that prevented him from shooting at his brothers? He closed the distance between him and Slade and kicked the gun out of Slade's hand, catching it.

"Let Alexis go."

Amazing, out of all the conflicts so far, this was the first time where he had the upper hand.

Of course, he wasn't sure whether it was going to last long or not.

So he had to end this fight quickly.

Slade didn't move. Chazz kept the guns pointed at Slades face, he also listened for Jagger.

Jagger was behind him, in his blind spot. That's when Chazz spotted a mirror on the other side of the room; it showed him and Jagger behind him…

What was with his luck today?

That was when Jagger raised a blunt object over his head.

In a split second, Chazz dodged it and charged at Slade. He was able to get Alexis out of his grip.

Chazz looked at the door; he would have to go over the bed to exit that way. He could do that, but it wouldn't be very smart… for one his brothers could surround him and bye bye hope…

Then Chazz looked out the balcony, he had a clear view of the lake and everything…

Hmm, maybe he could jump off the balcony? Problem, they were on the second floor.

Lady Luck turned to his brother's side again. Great…

Maybe he could take the chance…?

It wouldn't be the greatest, safest, or smartest thing to do… but it would be the only thing to do in this situation…

It was still a stupid thing to do though…

But then again, the lake was there, he wasn't sure if he could land in the water or not. Or for that manner, he didn't know what was in the lake that could do damage.

He looked around more… He could try grabbing the tree, no, that was too far away…

Shit…

Slade and Jagger were closing in and without thinking; Chazz grabbed Alexis and jumped off the balcony.

Alexis screamed, two seconds later, Chazz landed on his left foot.

Due to jumping from 15 feet in the air, the force of the landing caused him to topple over and slam his left shoulder onto the ground as he rolled over.

There was a loud crack and pain shot threw Chazz's arm. This wasn't good at all. Luck turned over to his brothers side, maybe it was just dumb luck that got him this far.

Had to be.

He slowly got up, pain shot threw his body. "Are you okay Alexis?"

"I should be asking you that!" She protested, he chuckled.

"I'm fine, jeez, and it was a question I asked you, don't worry about me."

She looked down, "I-, it's just, I can't help worrying about you, and that crack didn't sound good either."

"It's nothing serious, probably just a broken collar bone. After all, it's one of the easiest bones to break. Just twelve pounds of pressure and snap, simple as that. It'll be fine after a week or two..."

He lied about the last part, mostly to not make her worry about his recovery time. The collar bone was the easiest bone to break and the one of the slowest to heal.

Also to add to all the mayhem, his arm was limp and it wasn't moving, even when he sent signals from his brain to move it. Signs of a dislocated shoulder.

Great.

"Regardless, we should get to the Chancellor's off-."

He cut off, he had laid pressure on his left ankle, pain exploded threw his body and he found himself on the ground.

"Chazz!!" Alexis ran to his aid, "Are you alright."

"I-I'm fine, I think I twisted my ankle or something." He looked at her, "You need to go get Chancellor Shepard."

"But-!"

"Go."

Reluctantly, she turned to head toward the main building.

"Wait," he reached into his pocket and held out the gun toward her. "Take it."

"But Chazz, I don't know how to use one."

"It's pretty easy actually, but forget all the crap in the movies, it's completely different, for one, it has a recoil, so be careful for that." For the brief seconds he had, he taught her the basics; how to shoot, aim and un-jam. Even though that wasn't basic, it was helpful.

"No hurry and go, they are probably on there way now."

Unwilling to go, but knowing that she had to, Alexis nodded and she hurried away.

Chazz watched her disappear into the woods, and then turned his attention to his ankle; he rolled up his pants to see what he had.

Two words…

Definitely broken, compound fracture, holy shit…

All phrases would be perfect for what he saw…

No wonder it was so painful. It was probably better that Alexis hadn't seen this. She would have refused to leave him here in this state. Blood was gushing out of the wound still.

Great…

Chazz eyes were trained on the sides of the building and he had a hand on the gun.

Now, all there was to do was wait.

* * *

Alexis ran threw the forest, she had shoved the gun into the blazer pocket, hoping that she would not have to use it. 

"I need to get help for Chazz" She thought, the loud crack that she had heard when they landed seemed to also come from Chazz's leg as well as his shoulder.

She ran faster and, not seeing where she was going, she tripped over a tree root and landed on the forest ground.

A bush rustled behind her and she gasped, getting up quickly, she hurried away.

Was that them?

No, it wasn't.

They wouldn't be that careless to rustle a bush while tracking her, not to mention, there probably would have been a longer delay, and Chazz would have shot at them.

Or they shoot at Chazz.

No, she couldn't think like that.

He was fine,

He had to be.

A shot rang in the air; she turned to the origin, right from the dorms direction.

"Chazz!!" She cried.

She began to head that way once more, she wanted to see if he was okay.

No!!!

He told her to get help.

Unwillingly, she turned and headed back toward the chancellors office.

* * *

A shot rang the air. 

Chazz's ears twitched, that was the same direction Alexis ran towards.

"ALEXIS!!!" He shouted, it wasn't as loud as he knew he could yell, but at the moment, that was the loudest he could get.

Was that from her?

No, it was too close; she had to be farther then that.

Or did she run into trouble already?

Shit!!!

Wait, that would mean…

Footsteps behind him interrupted his chain of thought as his fingers tightened their grip around the gun.

"There you are Chazz…"


	14. Chapter 14 Memories

Fist off; I am soooooo supr sorry that this story has not been updated in such a freaking long time!!!

NO excuses... I just got bored with it... But that doesn't mean I'm not continuing it... Ok to Chapter 14 now...

* * *

Chapter 14; Memories.

Chazz spun around; his heart had stopped for the moment.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" He demanded answers from the two figures.

"You expect us not to be?" A somewhat sarcastic tone was added to it.

A smile broke Chazz's lips.

"I guess you are right…Jaden."

The smile faded.

"You shouldn't be here, you know what my bothers-. "

He cut himself off, could he still refer to them as his brothers?

"-What Slade and Jagger are capable of."

"Then why are you here Chazz?"

"I need to save Alexis."

"Chazz, Slade and Jagger have guns!! You're expecting to beat that?"

"Yes…"

"What?"

"Because, now…I have one as well…" Chazz raised his right arm, revealing the gun in his hand. "And so does Alexis…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis continued through the forest.

Was Chazz okay??

She hoped so.

What was going to happen next??

She didn't know.

"Chazz, please be okay."

Please be okay. Alexis slowed her pace; she didn't want to trip and fall… again.

There was a rustle in the bushes and she yelped, running faster.

One thing that she needed to yell at the architects who designed Duel Academy about; make the dorms closer to the main building.

Screw tripping over on a tree root or something, run your ass off getting away from the maniacs who are trying to rape you…

She saw the main building about a hundred yards in front of her.

She quickened her pace even more.

Then someone grabbed her around the waist and slammed her onto the ground, a body got on top of her and a hand muffled the scream that she let out.

She looked at her attacker; Slade Princeston was on top of her.

He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"You're not going to get away this time."

Was he going to do it here?

In the forest?

On the ground?

Here?

Now?

Her hand slipped down to where the gun was in the blazer pocket.

It was there…

Now it wasn't.

"When did I lose-?"

Her thought was interrupted when lips came crashing onto hers and her hands were pried together above her head.

"NO!!" Her mind screamed. "I don't want this, I don't want this!!"

She turned her head away, he followed, making sure she didn't escape his touch.

Soon, he had her hands tied with a vine and she was gagged with a piece of the blazer that Slade had torn off.

Now, she was in trouble.

Meanwhile

Jagger watched Zane, Jaden and Chazz talking.

Chazz had just told them he and Alexis had guns.

Had is such a lovely word, considering the fact that he found Alexis's after she tripped.

How unfortunate she never noticed.

Also, he un-jammed his other gun so now he had two.

Now to finish this.

The boys were such…

Sitting ducks.

"We need to be cautious you guys, they could ambush us." Chazz said, the natural pain killer that his body made for his arm and leg was wearing off and he was feeling the full extent of the injury.

It hurt like a bitch.

Zane had made sling for his arm and a tourniquet for his leg to help stop the extensive bleeding that was occurring.

Either that and the muffed screams of pain, the boys hardly said anything.

Jaden helped Chazz stand up and he and Zane helped Chazz walk as they began their long journey back to the Academy's main building.

Almost…

A gunshot sounded.

Zane reeled backwards, collapsing onto the ground. Blood dripped to the ground from a puncture in his back.

Jaden turned around, gaping.

A figure appeared behind him and another gunshot sounded, Jaden slumped onto the ground.

Jagger was behind the boy, the gun in his hands.

Chazz stared at him as he pulled a cloth out of his pocket, it was soaked with something.

Out of nowhere, he felt the cloth clamp around his nose and mouth.

It smelled horrible, but he was feeling tired and all.

He found himself on the ground, right on top of Jaden; he landed on his leg and let out a quiet cry of pain.

Everything was going blank and he saw Jagger's face starring down at him.

It was…

Cold,

Wet,

Dark,

Where was he?

His brothers drugged him; that was the most logical answer.

He felt sick,

Nauseous.

His leg was a bitch.

Where was he?

Hell?

No, Hell wasn't supposed to be like this.

Alexis woke up, where was she?

It was a dark room; next to her was a night table, on the other side was a TV stand.

She was lying on a bed.

Bed??

She struggled, panicky, only to be disappointed when she discovered she was tied to the headboard with ropes.

Also, the blazer she had been previously wearing had been torn off and was nailed the wall, slashed into pieces with a sharp object.

'Oh God, oh God!!' She thought, denying it all. She wasn't here; she was probably oversleeping, like before.

She wasn't here.

That was when the door to the room burst open, Slade and Jagger walked in, carrying a slumped, unconscious body into the room and slammed it into a chair, the figure grunted, but didn't move.

They strapped him onto the chair with ropes.

"I see the chloroform finally wore off Slade," Jagger told him, Slade turned and smirked.

Alexis gulped; she should have pretended to still be unconscious.

Out of nowhere, he jumped on to of her, a whimper escaped her lips and she slammed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, bitch!!"

Unwillingly, she did.

The first thing she saw was Slade's face, he was too close.

His eyes turned their attention to her breasts.

He was about to bite one when Jagger interrupted.

"Slade, didn't we agree, Chazz was going to watch this?"

"Yes, we did, but I really don't want to wait long. Do you have any idea how hard I am getting?"

Slade was impatient, he wanted to cause Alexis pain… NOW.

He was sick of waiting.

For some reason, Alexis was hoping that Chazz wasn't going to wake up for a while.

Darkness,

Memories,

Things he hated.

He had loved them, they were his family.

The only family figures he ever had.

They were never like this so why?

They were his brothers, he loved them.

Yet they hated him.

And he didn't know why.

Flashback; Begin

_His father was the town drunkard. The filthy rich alcoholic. Every single night, it was the same, until that one day._

_He was ten years old at the time, but he knew what all the bad things were. He knew what alcohol smelt like; he knew what drugs were, since they were trafficked by his father. He knew what sex and rape was, along with all the terms that went along with the words. He loathed the smell of alcohol, so everyday when he got home from grade school and smelt it, he immediately turned around and headed toward a friends house._

_But this time, when he entered the house and smelt it, he dropped his backpack and turned to leave. A large hand wrapped around his face and he was pulled back into the house. The well known assailant threw him across the foyer and into a wall._

_The large hand returned, wrapping around his neck tightly. Chazz said nothing. "And just where have you been all fucking day brat?!" His father seemed to roar._

"_I was at school father." Chazz replied his father had loosened his grip around his neck so he could speak. He was emotionless. It was sad for a boy his age to sound so… It was something he had learned from all the years of abuse from his father._

"_School, ah fuck school, you don't need it, just drop out and marry a rich girl, then divorce her. Then you get half of the money. But of course, if you kill her, you get all of it." A devious smirk broke onto his face. "It's what got us here, in the rich hills where people are always working in their huge corporations and are not home, it's the perfect place to do all the fun things I want." Fun was a poisonous word for Chazz; it meant hundreds of words to him. His father's definition of fun was sex, drugs, cash, rape, murder and abusing him. Only him; never Slade or Jagger._

"_Father, can I please leave?" Chazz asked he knew it was a big risk to ask his father anything like that, but sometimes his father was too drunk to notice and let him. This was not one of those times. His father smashed his body onto the floor and began beating him with a barrage of punches and slaps. Then he began to savagely kick Chazz in the face and head._

_A fist slammed into Chazz's face, breaking his jaw. Then he kneed in the stomach hard. He felt the metallic tasting liquid come into his mouth. He let the red sticky ooze slowly drip down his lips. His father punched him in the chest, breaking a few ribs and causing his heart to skip a beat. Not good. Father grabbed a fist full of Chazz's dark locks and slammed him into the wall._

"_Do you want to leave now?" His father asked Chazz shook his head slowly. He was dropped and his father turned. "Good, now go upstairs and get out of that thing. Then come back downstairs and clean up this mess." Chazz got up weakly; he had to use the wall as a support. He tried to balance, but it didn't really work. He fell onto the floor; his father was obviously annoyed by this. He grabbed Chazz by the hair once again and was about to punch the young boy once more, but something happened…_

_The worst possible thing happened, the door bell rang. Chazz turned his head to look at the front door. His father opened it, making sure his body was in front of Chazz's fallen one. "Good afternoon Mr. Princeston, is Cha-kun home??" Chazz's eyes widened, it was Seiushi Mathews. His anime-obsessed friend, it was actually logic that she loved anime, she had grew up on it, her parents being manga artists and all. She also called him Cha-kun a lot, kun being a term of endearment._

"_S-Sei-ushi…" It hurt to talk, but he needed to warn her. "Get away, he's dangerous." It was barely a whisper, no wonder she didn't hear him. His father looked at her, a look that Chazz knew well, a look that he gave his victims. He knew what his father was planning._

"_Oh, why yes he is home, come on in." His father said in a seductively sweet voice, Seiushi smiled and entered the house. He closed the door behind her making sure to lock it; he didn't want anyone to interfere with his fun._

_His twisted fun…_

_Seiushi saw Chazz on the floor. "Cha-kun!!" She shouted, running over to the injured boy. "Are you okay??"_

"_Sei…ushi." Chazz could hardly say anything. But he had to warn her, she had to get out of this house. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her closer, close enough so he could whisper into her ear. "Get... out of here… before he… kills you too."_

_She looked at him, not really understanding what he meant. "K-kill m-?" She began, but was cut off when Chazz's father pulled her out of his grip._

"_Well let's see… how should I send you off?" He asked himself, a sadistic smile tugging at his lips. Sending her off meaning to kill her. Chazz knew the expression well. "Definitely not in one piece." Chazz looked at his father, who held a struggling Seiushi in one hand. He had to do something before everything got out of control._

_But it already was. _

"_I know… I'll send you off in style." Chazz's heart almost stopped, he knew damn well what his father meant by that. His father was going to…_

"_Father… don't." He began; his father didn't even look at him. He couldn't care less if Chazz pleaded or not, he knew what he wanted. What he wanted was illegal. After all, she was a minor._

_Chazz's father ignored him. It wasn't anything unexpected, of course he would ay no attention to the young boy. "Please… father, don't," Chazz was answered this time… by a swift kick to the side; it threw him across the foyer. _

_Then Chazz's father grabbed him and Seiushi and begun to drag them upstairs. Seiushi tried to kick him but couldn't. He dragged them both up to his room and threw them both against the wall. Chazz grabbed Seiushi, trying to protect her, but he knew it would be useless._

"_Cha-kun, what's going on?" She asked, holding onto his shoulder. Chazz didn't know what to say, what could he say? That his father was planning to do something bad to her, and then kill them both probably? That his father was a crazy maniac? Chazz tried to calm down, he had to think of a way to get out of this little mess that Chazz's father disappeared. But he returned before Chazz could take advantage of the short time they had had to escape. In Princeton's hands were coils of rope and twine._

_Chazz's mind. Strangulation, whipping, Rape, Murder? They were just a few, Chazz didn't know what to do at the moment, he was only a child after all._

_Chazz's father pulled a chair from the corner of the room. He grabbed Chazz away from Seiushi and tied him onto the chair, he struggled, but his father hit him hard. The force made the chair to collapse and fall. Seiushi jumped up and went to run out the door, even though it was closed. She tried to unlock it but Chazz's father grabbed her and forced her onto the bed._

"_FATHER STOP IT!!" Chazz screamed; it was the loudest he could go. His father looked at him. He stomped over to Chazz and looked down at him. He towered over the young boy. Chazz gulped. Out of nowhere his father kicked him in the gut hard. The chair and the boy flew backwards, slamming into the closet door_

_His father dealt another fury of blows. Chazz could see Seiushi escape in the corner of his eye. As soon as Chazz's father realized that she was gone, he flew into an even greater rage. He ran out his bedroom door and down the stairs._

_Chazz, who had broken free of his binds, crawled into the closet. He was too weak to go anywhere else._

_Disappointment struck Chazz when his father carried Seiushi back into the room. Chazz watched as his father threw her onto the bed and bound her to the bed posts. Then he saw that Chazz wasn't tied to the chair anymore._

_He screamed in anger, throwing the empty chair at the wall._

_It shattered on contact._

_Chazz could see the fear in Seiushi's eyes as Chazz's father was back on top of her._

"_Stop…" Chazz's voice failed him once more. "Father…" It wasn't a sound, no sound came from Chazz's mouth, even though his mind was screaming it. "Stop…" But his father didn't._

_He ripped off the young girls clothes._

_That's when Seiushi screamed as loud as she could._

_Chazz's father slapped her and she stopped, he bounded her hands to the frame of the bed and left, most likely to look for Chazz. He was mad, that was how it was. Chazz staggered out of the closet as quietly as he could. He went to Seiushi and tried to cut the strong ropes. When he finally got through them and the two young children ran into Chazz's room for the moment. Chazz went through his drawers quickly and found a shirt and pants for Seiushi to wear. She put them on silently._

_The two children didn't say anything, it was better that way, this way they could listen for Chazz's father, who was cursing obscene things about Chazz downstairs in the kitchen… no family room… He couldn't tell._

_He and Seiushi looked at the only way of escape that they had with no chances of getting found by his father… The window. There was part of the roof right outside it, it was not that dangerous to be on…_

_They both were on the roof and toward the back of the house, just incase his father where to come and search the outside of the house…_

"_Seiushi, are you okay?" He asked the trembling girl, she nodded slowly._

"_Y-yes." She stuttered, trying to remain calm, but she knew it wasn't working._

_Chazz's arm refused to move, so he looked around, was there a way to get off the roof that he didn't think of._

"_Cha-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, looking worriedly at__ him._

_"Nothing, I'm fine..." It was a lie, but Chazz didn't want to worry her. "I just can't move my arm..." That's when he remembered that documentary thing that they were shown in class just a few days ago... It was an old thing that he didn't really pay attention to, but he did look at a little bit of it._

_It had to do with nothing to do with the things they were learning so he had no idea why the class was watching it..._

_Anyway, it had something to do with the human body and arms and something about if the arm wasn't moving, it could have been dislocated... and something about it being able to be slipped back into the socket._

_"Seiushi..." Chazz began, she looked at him. "I need you to grab my arm and pull it up..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I think that my shoulder is dislocated... if that is the case, when the arm is raised, the bone will slip back into the socket... I hope" Chazz explained, wondering if Seiushi understood all this... She was a grade below him..._

_"Ok," Seiushi held his arm gently and they lifted up, Chazz had remembered almost the whole part of the explanation... and they never mentioned the excruciating pain that would come, though Chazz thought, it should have come as obvious..._

_Chazz grunted as the pain surged through him. Seiushi looked at him, wondering if she should stop. Chazz read her mind, "I'm fine Seiushi..."_

_They continued and Chazz finally heard a loud crack. He felt his arm shake and he regained control of his arm, he moved it, testing it and making sure that it would work properly and not give out again._

_When it did, he looked around, a tree was at the far end of the house, about five feet away if they jumped onto the nearest branch, which was probably too weak to hold either one of the children._

_Chazz heard a noise behind them, the two children turned around, Chazz's father stood there, a gun in his hand, pointing at the two._

_"Now," He said, "You two have overdone it enough, now I am going to end this."_

_This was a pointless game of cat and mouse. Chazz finally figured it all out. He should have known. His father knew that they would come onto the roof. He knew that they would be here._

_That they would come here._

_Chazz stepped in front of Seiushi. He felt the need to protect her, even though, he knew that he probably couldn't. This situation was far to out of his control. Then again, he never had any control over this situation._

_"Lets go." Chazz's father ordered, Chazz grabbed Seiushi's hand, and began to pull her and they walked toward the madman slowly, trying to increase the possibility of someone seeing them and calling the police._

_But Chazz had to admit to himself, he had the worst luck out of anyone he knew._

_They were inside Chazz's room once more and then his father finally lost it, if he hadn't already, he jumped onto Chazz and began beating him even more. It was obvious that he was extremely enraged._

_Chazz didn't scream, but he tried to get his father off. His father was very strong, so it was hardly possible to even think of it. That was when Chazz could have sworn he heard the front door open, but he didn't hear anything else, was he imagining things? He was getting hit in the head to much, it was painful, yet he couldn't scream._

_That's when he heard Seiushi scream, he looked at her, she was being held by Slade and Jagger. "No!" Chazz screamed. He tried to break away, but his father was to strong. _

_They held her and Chazz struggled to try to break free and get to her, but he couldn't. "No," he cried, trying to brake out of his fathers grip. "Put her down!" He was begging them. "Don't hurt her."_

_That was when the gun went off, when Chazz's brothers just smirked, when he was just slammed onto the rug and forced to see the young nine-year-old bleeding on the floor, motionless. _

_Dead._

* * *

Chapter 14 is finally up and everything...

Now, you know the truth of Chazz's tragic past. The memories that he was hiding for 4 long years...


	15. Chapter 15 Dreams

I do not own Yu-gi-oh Gx... I wish I did... THen 4kids wouldn't have dubbed it...

Srrys for not updating in such a long times... and yah...

* * *

Previously;

They were his brothers, he loved them.

Yet they hated him.

And he didn't know why.

"Don't hurt her."

That was when the gun went off, when Chazz's brothers just smirked, when he was just slammed onto the rug and forced to see the young nine-year-old bleeding on the floor, motionless.

Dead.

Now Chazz knew the truth… he was all alone again…

Chapter 15; Dreams

Chazz's eyes twitched; he didn't open them or anything, they just twitched.

He was conscious, not fully, but to an extent.

He just lost the will to open his eyes.

"Why?"

It was the only thing that had gone through his mind.

Blue and red flashing lights were seen out the window, the police had been called. A neighbor had heard the gunshot.

By the time they had gotten there, Seiushi was dead and Chazz's father was kicking him around like a lifeless doll, but no matter how hard he was kicked, Chazz didn't let out a sound.

His mind was forced to memorize every detail of the nine-year-olds lifeless corpse.

Right through the forehead,

Eyes widened,

Tears flowing down them,

The blood gushing and oozing from the wound,

She was dead instantly…

"Why?"

She had been crying the tears he couldn't.

Now she was-

"Why?"

She didn't deserve this.

Chazz's mind faded back to reality.

Everything was real.

Seiushi was dead, he couldn't change it.

He had been in the hospital for three years after that. Not because of injuries, they all faded and healed… except for the scars.

In reality, there was nothing wrong with him, he just didn't talk.

Doctors thought that he had snapped or it was just psychiatric trauma or something, they had to force feed him because he had stopped eating…

During those times, there wasn't a doubt in his mind…

He wanted to die.

Then, when they finally released him, he was put into the custody of his two older brothers.

The same brothers who killed his best friend.

After all who else was there?

It was this that had caused him to lose trust in everyone.

It was around this time that he locked everything away, building a thick had stone wall between him and this reality.

He pushed everyone away, thinking it was for the better, in fact it was.

The cocky arrogant façade had done its part… but now he had to dominate this personality.

The personality that had taken over when he was thirteen.

That was when he finally spoke again.

But those times were so much different.

Now, he was just a lost soul, looking for his world again.

Chazz opened his eyes slowly, his body ached and he was in pain. Not his body, it was turning numb… it was his heart that had begun to stab at him.

Again.

He didn't know where the thought had originated; it had suddenly popped into his mind, as if out of nowhere.

Chazz blinked hard, he was in a cold room, he was sitting up straight and his head was bent over so he could see the floor.

Apparently, he was tied to a chair.

For a moment, his body shook at the memory, but he pushed it away

The way I do with everyone.

Once again, that same voice came into his mind, uncontrolled.

Chazz closed his eyes once more.

He was going insane; there was no other way to put it.

But then again, it was about time…

Chazz reopened his eyes and focused on the floor, it was wooden, and there was a few bed sheets on the floor as well, then the wooden frame of a bed.

Wait…

Bed?

Chair?

Just like before.

Only this time-

Chazz didn't hear what the voice was saying.

His own mind was racing…

The memories were still there…

Seiushi, the bed, him struggling tied up in the chair… His father beating him once again, that gunshot… It took away his world. Tears, Father being taken away, Seiushi's face… The face of the cop who found him, who covered his eyes so he didn't have to see.

But I already knew.

She was dead, gone.

Chazz stared at the wooden floor, to say he wanted to die at that moment would be unreal…

He felt dead.

And that he had entered hell.

After all, everything was like before, on that day, the day his world shattered into pieces.

The day it all began.

It has been around seven hours now, seven, hard to believe…

Everyone was holding there breaths… deeply.

Zane and Jaden hardly showed signs of life. They needed immediate medical help.

The kind that wasn't available on the island… They would have to be moved to the mainland, where their chances of survival were greater…

But still very slim.

"Such inhumanity…" Nurse Valkyrie had said.

But it was all truth.

Helicopters had come to the island and transported the two to a hospital in the mainland…

The school had been evacuated.

Alexis and Chazz were still missing.

"Is he awake yet?" A voice had asked.

What?

"Finally."

Chazz could recognize it as Slade's.

"Now it can begin."

There was eagerness in his voice. Chazz looked up; Slade was on top of Alexis in the bed.

She was unclothed.

Jagger was on the other side of the bed, sitting in a chair; his legs were crossed casually as if nothing was going on.

Chazz shook his head; the effects of the chloroform hadn't worn off fully. He felt sick and dizzy, a common side effect so he shouldn't be too worried…

His injuries weren't anything to be calm about though.

Slade was beginning to undress. Alexis shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

No.

After all they had gone through, was it was really all going to end her?

It couldn't.

They had lost so much because of this.

Now they were going to lose everything that they had been fighting for. All the things that they had been fighting so hard for… just to keep everything the way it was.

But, Slade and Jagger were victorious in this war.

Now everything was going to shatter. And then…

Maybe it would be better to die.

Chazz saw his vision fade, he tried to not fall asleep. He didn't know what could happen once he fell unconscious. "Wait…" He thought, "they want me to watch, so if I can't watch, then what? Would they wait for me to…?" He was unconscious before his thoughts could finish.

Good question, would they wait for you to wake once again, Chazz?

Better yet, does Slade have enough patience?

Bastion Misawa, Chumley Huffington and Syrus Truesdale waited patiently in the hospital waiting room as they awaited the news of their injured friends.

The transfer had been successful and full treatment was underway.

About time, was the first thought on everyone's mind, but they soon took it back, being thankful that their friends had actually had a chance.

But the chances were so slim.

For both to make a full recovery was less then 25.

"Hey guys, do you think that Zane and Jaden will be alright?" Syrus broke the long silence with a question that he needed the answer to.

"What are you saying Sy? Of course they will be alright!!" Chumley protested. "What makes you think that they won't? They will be fine, right Bastion?"

He turned to the taller boy for help and assist with cheering up the distressed boy.

"Well, you heard the doctors, the chances of them both making a full recovery is less then 25, not to mention…"

He was cut off by Chumley's glare.

"Um, I mean, of course they are going to recover, Syrus, they will be back to normal in no time at all." Bastion laughed nervously at this and thought of a subject he could change to.

"…" Syrus didn't respond. Even he knew how small the chance was that both boys will be okay. But still, he wanted to have at least a shred of solace. "What about Chazz and Alexis? Have you guys heard about them recently?"

"Not yet. There hasn't been a shred of news since they evacuated the school last night." Bastion said.

All three boys sighed as they leaned back in the waiting room chairs.

Their two missing friends were still on their minds.

"Hey guys," Chumley gasped suddenly, "Did you here that they were planning to bring in the Feds?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about them saying something about that, it's not official though."

"Yeah," Syrus said, he looked toward them, "But, isn't that a bad sign?"

Water splashed onto Chazz's face and he was awoken once again.

At first, he had no clue where he was, but then it came back to him.

He remembered everything.

And he felt like shit.

Jagger stood over him,

"You sure as hell better not fall asleep again Chazz." Jagger threatened…

He couldn't help it.

Chazz tried to move his hands and legs, but he couldn't.

His limbs were tied tightly to the chair.

He stared at the floor, not really wanting to look up.

He already knew what scene was to greet him, and he could never watch, it already brought back to many painful memories.

Slade was turning his attention back to Alexis once again. He had his pant's down, and he had pinned apart Alexis' legs.

"N-NO, Stop!" She screamed, trying desperately to struggle. But Slade had already begun; he cut off her screams as he forced his lips over hers. His hands felt up her body and she bit his intruding tongue.

"You should realize by now, that the more that you resist, the more excited I get." He said, grinding his hips against hers.

His tongue ran up her cheek, catching the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"No!" She screamed, but Slade wasn't giving up and he began licking down the rest of her body.

Chazz heard her screaming, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"S-Slade, p-please, stop." He tried to plead, not wanting to let this happen to Alexis without giving all effort. Slade looked at him, hatred in his eyes. "Slade..." Chazz was cut off when Jagger' hard fist connected with his face, knocking him into the nightstand that was next to the bed, in the process causing the lamp on top of it to fall off and shatter into a million pieces. Some of these pieces lodged into Chazz's hands.

He had no idea how, but he was able to start cutting the heavy rope as Jagger pulled him and the chair up, then proceeded to stop him.

"You're lucky that this is in the middle of nowhere Chazz. You don't have to worry about someone hearing it." Jagger had actually sounded amused, which caused Chazz to feel sick.

His hand was beginning to sting from the shards that were still in it. Somehow, somehow, he had pulled one out and tried to cut the ropes that bound him to the chair. One finally gave in, breaking with a very loud snap. Slade, Jagger and Alexis looked at him just as he got out of the chair and shoved Slade off of Alexis.

"Run Chazz, they need both of us!" Alexis yelled at Chazz as he attempted to undo her bounds.

"I won't be able to run Alexis, so I will hold them off as much as I can; you just need to run as fast as you can."

Slade grabbed Chazz, pulling him away from Alexis just as he got the bonds undone. He had Chazz in a tight headlock. Chazz elbowed him and struggled out of Slade's grip.

"Alexis! Run, Now!!" Chazz shouted as he limped toward the window as Slade tackled him onto the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Chazz saw Alexis run for the door.

Jagger pursued her, but Chazz grabbed his ankle, tripping the older man.

Slade got up angrily. He slammed his foot onto Chazz's wrist, breaking it and making him let go of Jagger.

"Go after that bitch, Jagger! I'll take care of Chazz." Slade said as he continued to beat Chazz even more.

Jagger nodded and ran after her.

Chazz scrambled away from Slade, limping pathetically toward the door in an attempt to run after Jagger. He fell, but caught himself. Somehow managing to get up, he dragged his leg towards the door. Slade got there before he did. Slade grabbed Chazz's shirt and picked him up off the floor and then slammed him back into it.

Chazz didn't move. He kept his eyes closed and breathed slowly. His head hurt from the crash onto the floor, yet he didn't say a thing.

Slade watched him, finally deciding that Chazz was unconscious, he turned around and walked out, in pursuit of Alexis and Jagger.

When Chazz heard his footsteps fade, he opened his eyes and rolled over. Blood was dripping down his head, it hurt.

Somehow, he was able to get up onto his feet and limped away, praying that Slade and or Jagger didn't come back. He limped to a room that seemed to be a kitchen. Getting an idea, he limped towards the nearest drawer and started looking through them.

--

"There's no sign of them sir." Randi Lamprouge said to his senior officer Oscar Grange.

The two were of Duel Academy security and were sent out, along with three dozen others to search Duel Academy Island in search of two missing students, Alexis Rhodes and Chazz Princeston.

Both had been missing for the last eight hours. The last time the two had been seen was at eleven am that morning.

It was approaching seven now and it was getting dark.

"Unfortunately, but we need to keep looking, who knows what those two men could've done by now." Grange responded to his partner's comment.

The other two men that they were searching for were Slade and Jagger Princeston who were behind Chazz and Alexis's disappearance.

"Hey Oscar, what's that?" Lamprouge asked, pointing at something through the trees. Grange followed his partner's gaze and saw a young girl sitting against a large tree trunk. She was curled into a ball and naked.

"I think that's Alexis Rhodes." Lamprouge said, grabbing his radio. "Duel Academy, this is security officer Randi Lamprouge. We have Alexis Rhodes within our sights." He said, calling it in.

"Copy, your current location?"

"Location at sector A-1 south."

"Copy, sending back-up."

"Let's go Randi," Grange said, they both advanced toward Alexis.

--

Chazz limped silently out of the kitchen, heading toward a door that was sure to take him outside. A sharp knife was in one hand, a loaded gun in the other. His leg was wrapped in thick towels.

He had been extremely surprised when he found a gun in a drawer, next to the knife. But now, it didn't matter where he had gotten it, he needed it to go against Slade and Jagger.

Quickly pacing through the only door that seemed to take him outside, he headed into the thick forest. The quick pacing was killing his leg, making it bleed faster.

He tripped over something and landed on his chest with a painful grunt.

"Chazz Princeston?" The voice came out of nowhere.

Chazz gasped, spinning around, holding up the gun and aiming.

There were two armed Duel Academy security guards in front of him.


	16. Chapter 16 Revealings

Short Chappie, sorry, but I did manage to get it up in a week after my previous one so... don't think that this hall become a habit.

Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-gi-oh Gx, (What, does this keep me out of jail?)

* * *

Chapter 16: Revealings

"Chazz? Please, put the gun down." One of the two Duel Academy security guards said. "We aren't her to hurt you."

Chazz lowered the gun slightly. He should trust them, he really felt he should.

But he couldn't.

He had been lied to dozen's of times before.

It was only logical that he had begun to lose trust in people.

He held the knife even tighter with his broken hand, his body ignoring the pain.

He couldn't let himself trust them, they could be lying.

_They are._

_Yes, they are lying, they are!_

_Don't listen to them, they are trying to trick you. _The voice continued to instruct Chazz.

"No! Can't think like that!" Chazz thought to himself, snapping him out of his trance. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He had to stop.

Without warning, he was tackled from behind, the gun falling out of his grip. A large hand grabbed that hand and yanked it behind his back.

"What'd I tell you Chazz? They aren't trying to help you, they aren't on your side." The voice came back.

No, Chazz thought. That can't be it.

Even though he was beginning to believe it.

He elbowed his attacker in the jaw and got up, quickly running off as fast as he could.

"Wait! Chazz!" He heard one of the guards behind him shout.

He didn't listen, he just kept running as fast as his body let him. His leg was begining to hurt, but he made it contiue, not caring about the pain.

He made it maybe 300 feet away, and he could still tell that they were behind him, but not sure where. He stopped to rest, listening for them.

Breathing rapidly, he leaned onto, then collapsed against a large tree trunk.

"Chazz?" He heard them calling his name. "Chazz Princeston, come out!!"

He didn't listen, he was just too tired to run anymore, but he refused to give up. He couldn't give up.

Not yet.

Slowly, he got up and continued to walk, he just dragged his leg behind himself. He was using the trees for support.

He was in pain, in agony, that's all his body told him, but he willed himself to go on.

Just a little farther.

He didn't know where he was the next time he fell. The only thing he knew for certain.

He didn't get up.

--

"Alexis Rhodes?"

Alexis gasped, turning toward the voice. There were two Duel Academy security guards about five feet away.

She didn't move, but relief flooded her body and she let herself relax slightly. She hadn't responded, but nodded slightly.

"It's alright, I'm Randi, this is Oscar, my partner." He had come a little closer, extending his hand slightly, lowering himself to meet her at eye level. "We are with Duel Academy security. We've been looking for you." He took a step closer and she involutarily flinched. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

Trust them, she told herself. Have to trust them... they are good.

She did, and she went with them.

--

"Shit," Jagger cursed as he watched Alexis being taken away... They were watching through newly obtained binoculars "Well, at least we still got Chazz to retrieve."

"He won't last an hour in his condition now Jagger," Slade hissed in his ear. "We might as well just let them have him... for now, just so they can save him. Or, lets just recapture that bitch, and then get Chazz once he regains consciousness. We are only going ti need him conscious for a few hours after all."

"True. Alright then, so what should we do now?" Jagger asked, putting away the binoculars.

"First, we get off this island."

"And how do we do that?"

"Simple, we kill a few people."

"Oh really? How fun."

--

Chazz wasn't conscious, that's what he could tell, he couldn't feel anymore pain. It was gone. That was the only thing he could find solace in.

But still, plenty of questions filtered throught his mind. For one, was Alexis safe? He yearned to find her, that's what his mind wanted, but his body wasn't going to listen to him.

He hadn't moved a muscle. In reality, he couldn't. Even though he wanted to, even though he begged his body to move, for his eyelids to open, for his body to become alive again.

Still nothing.

--

Six weeks later:

Chazz was still in the hospital, they had taken his leg. By walking so much after it had been broken had made the injury even worse and unhealable, giving them no choice but to cut it off.

Besides that, the rest of his body had healed and was back to normal.

His mental state, however, wasn't. Not only did that voice come back and taunt him, but when he actually did sleep, he was tormented by horrid nightmares of what would have happened if Slade and Jagger had actually prevailed.

Now, his voice was stolen and he resembled a zombie, staring emptily out the window.

A lot was going through his mind, for one thing...

Jaden didn't make it.

* * *

Okay peoples. Getting down to the final stretch here... Maybe a few more chapters left, (Unless I decide to go to 25...) Regardless R+R please..

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 AUTHORS NOTE

**AHHHHH!**

**I'm ALIVE!**

**I'M FUCKING ALIVE!**

-Gasp-

So yeah, it's been a looooooong time since I have been on this site... But I have likes **AWESOME** news (for any person that is actually reading this...

**I HATE** how this story is turning into... I reread it a few months ago and was like all -"WHat the fuck was thinking man"?- and so, I wish to tear it apart and **REDO EVERYTHING**. That means, that I plan to restart the story from Chappie 1, and repost all the way till the end.

However, that being said, **A LOT OF CHANGES** are going to happen. Like, I want to add in very mature rated scenes, (all of which you will **LOVE**) but I want them in certain areas, so yeah.

Also, I was like, what, **12... 13?** When I started this story, yeah... those were fun times... and my whole story telling/ writing has gotten soooo much better (I hope) and whenever I read the older chapters, I'm like... **GOD THIS IS SHIT**... -ugh- so, I will eventually rewrite everything, and hopefully, you know, finish it... I mean, I have the whole entire fic in my head... except the most important part man... **THE ENDING** . -Gyahh-

So, that all being said, this fic is on Hiatus, and will be rewritten and be so much better!

So, that's the news my ducklings, will hopefully begin soon.


End file.
